In love with my bully
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Hinata finally snaps under the pressure. While trying to do suicide she's stopped by her childhood bully: Naruto Uzumaki. He hasn't changed one bit he lives to torment her. But what happens when you mix Drama, Romance, and possessiveness? A disaster that's what you get.
1. Intro

**Hey so I have decided to see if I can write a Naruto story so please go easy on me. Also I'm ooking for a beta who is okay with romance not Smut though! But can deal with fighting and violence not a lot of it. So yea even if your not a beta give me a Pm if you are good with grammar and the above too stuff too any way hope you like.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"__Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Hinata's P.O.V_**

It's a quiet night in Kohona. The air blew a nice breeze making couples snuggle up to each other. Everyone was sleep or falling asleep except one. You see pein had just attacked the village and Naruto Uzumaki finished him single-handed. Life in Kohona was peacefully except for one. This one just happened to me, Hinata Hyuga. I sat on top of the Hokage Mountain. Your probably wondering why I'm is up there right now. Well I'm is on the verge of suicide Why? You ask. Probably I am a branch member now or that I was disowned, but the main reason would be that my bully from childhood still hates me. The hero of Kohona, Nine tailed beast holder, or Naruto Uzumaki.

You see since I can remember he always teased, and called me names making me feel useless. The teasing slowly turned into physical bullying. He would hit me and yank my hair. When she would train out of nowhere he popped up and berated her. But whenever in front of friends or public he acted like a friend. He threatened to hurt me if she told the truth. Probably because people will have evidence he really was a monster. You wonder if I can take years of that why I have snapped now. I love him is the simple answer. I love him and it finally got to me. Now I will end all the suffering.

I stood on the fourth Hokage's head and smiled. It was nice being here alone for once. No Naruto, No elders and No pain. It was a once in a life time opportunity. '_Time to go'_ I thought. I walked back a foot or two and looked over my home village one last time. _'Hn sad how I will miss this place'_ I thought. I finally stop my musing and turn to my certain demise. I run to it with open arms. When on the edge of the head I pushed off and twist in the air. _'First graceful thing in my whole life'_ I mused. My body falls through the air as if a brick in water. The wind blew my hair in a wave of lavender. _'I'm coming mama'_ I thought. Closing my eyes to wait for the impact of the ground. It never came instead arms wrapped around my waist. They were strong and protectively keeping me against another body. We were still falling I know because of the raging wind in my ear.

I open my eyes to see my savior and gasped in shock. It's my bully, Sole reason of jumping off the Hokage's head: Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Okay I know its short but it's short for a good reason so you can get a taste of the story. Also yes Naruto is going to be dark in the beginning but the end he will be the regular Naruto. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. The start

**I'm back and I want to clarify that Naruto is dark at the beginning so prepare for evil Naruto. He'll get better I promise.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"__Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

_I open my eyes to see my savior and gasped in shock. It's my bully, Sole reason of jumping off the Hokage's head: Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

My immediate responds to this shocking discovery was to try to get away. I claw and bite him trying to make him stop. He only tightens his grip on her waist. I stop when the ground is only 2 feet away. I sigh as I do my last option. I strike Naruto in his arm with my Byakugan activated. He grunts in pain and his arm loosen enough for me to wiggle away. I go to the left and get ready for death. A poof reverberated off the walls and I land on something soft. I open my eyes and see Naruto in sage mode. I look under us and notice that toad. _'how could I forget that?' _I berate myself_._ I was roughly grabbed by my hair. I come face to face with the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. His face was set in an angry expression as his right arm hung limply on his side.

"Fix it" He demands. I stare blankly at him before turning my head away. I painfully remember that turning away from Naruto is a bad mistake. He yanks my head back to his face this time madder.

"Fix it" He growls. This time I have no choice I shakily tap his arm giving him access to moving it. He flex's his arm a bit getting his feel back. He then throws me over his shoulder. I swing back and forth with his walking. I look back to get one more glimpse of the toad. It waves at me before disappearing. I let my head fall back onto Naruto's back. It wasn't like my fantasies where he would sweep me off my feet, and carry me away from my problems but this will do. I wait out the never ending amount of silence. I was an inch away from going to sleep, but I heard a door open and close. I open my eyes and look around it looks like a normal home. He opens a door and goes down a set of stairs. He throws me down on a couch. Naruto walks to the couch across from me and sits down in it.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" He growls. I bow my head in apology hoping that was enough. I was wrong he simply forces my face to face his. I cringe at his growling face remembering the day he first hit me.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

_As Hinata was training she was once again caught by Naruto._

"_Hey no eyes what are you doing?" Young Naruto sneers at the young Hinata. Hinata turned away in despair her mother had just died yesterday. She once again made the turn away mistake. Naruto jumped down from his perch in the trees. He slowly walked to Hinata. Once he was in front of her he raised his hand and slapped her. She cried out in pain and fell to the dusty ground. Naruto watched in happiness as his prey sat and withered at his feet. Hinata finally got back up and once again turned to walk away. She was grabbed and pushed to the ground. She was pulled out of her daze when a kick was delivered to her side she groaned in pain. Naruto doesn't stop till she was a bloody mess. He smirked and walked away leaving the beaten Hinata behind._

* * *

_**Flashback end**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I shiver in fear of that happening again. I open my mouth and the words tumble out.

"The world was…too much" I say. My heart clenched in pain of having to remember such awful memories. Naruto took the answer worthy and backs away he sits back in his seat and studies me. I squirm at his intense gaze. I don't want to give off a weakness but it was still too much.

"Exactly what was too much eye freak?" He asks. This time I don't hesitate.

"Being disowned, having the branch seal on my forehead then it being painfully ripped away, Being weak, Having no right in this world, and my life is nothing but a speck in the wind" I say, sadly. My eyes wells up with tears. I quickly push them back and look away from Naruto waiting for a response.  
"It's funny the only thing I had left of my family was the seal now it's gone" I whisper. I know he heard it but what do I have to lose. I hear shuffling so I pull my head up from its bowed position. Naruto stood over me with his regular not caring face at least when it came to me. He crouches down and whispers in my ear.

"What about me have I been too much?" His breath sending shivers down my spine. I turn to him with my eyes connecting with his.

"How could you you've been gone for three and a half years" I answer, coldly.

"Mhm but I've been back for three months" Naruto sneers. I sigh and nod. He had been too much. He berated me all the chances he got. I would think he would stop over the years guess I was wrong. I turn to him and ask.

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask. He just smirks and walks up the stairs and closes while locking the door .I sigh and lay down on the couch in exhaustion. I fall asleep after 10 minutes of tossing and turning.

* * *

_**Morning**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I wake up to stomping down the stairs and a door being slammed open. I look up and see Naruto in only boxers and no shirt. I blush very hard. Naruto looks to have no muscle on him I was wrong badly He had a defined set of abs, His arms were nothing but muscle, and his legs were like steel. I hope Naruto doesn't notice I'm awake.

"Get up I know you're awake" He barks. I roll out off the couch and look at him. I tried my best but my eyes tend to travel. My eyes travels down his six pack, analyzing the blonde hair trailing down, and his boxers cut it off I blush harder. A chuckle is heard I look up and see Naruto looking at me with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" He taunts. I turn away blushing." Now get dress"

"F-For what?" I ask shakily.

"Today you start your training" He chuckles darkly as he walks away.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter as well as the last one. Bye Love ya!**


	3. Training is a pain

**Hola my fans. So I got at least 4 review this morning when trying to have BEAUTY SLEEP. I was rudely woken up by my email and I'm just kidding I was awake any way here we go.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"__Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_F-For what?" I ask shakily._

"_Today you start your training" He chuckles darkly as he walks away._

* * *

_**Hinata P.O.V**_

After Naruto walked out I look around to see exactly where I was. It seems I was in a room that was in the basement. The stairs were in the far top left if the room, Next to the stairs were what looks to be a set of bookcases and a chair in the middle, Beside that was a walk in kitchen that was small, In the back right was a bed and a desk, Near the bed was a bathroom once again small, and a wardrobe was beside the desk. I make my way away from the couch and walk towards the wardrobe. When I swing the wardrobe open I'm shocked to see that there were clothes in it. There were battle gear, kimonos, and regular clothes. I was even more shocked to find bars my size along with panties too. _'Uzumaki you never cease to amaze me' _I think. Gathering what I need I walk into the bathroom to wash. I haven't been able to wash since disownment well, because I didn't have a place to wash.

As I wash I hear the door open and it closes feet walk towards the bathroom. I pray that Naruto doesn't open the door. For once my prayer is heard.

"Eye freak I want you out there in ten minutes!" Naruto screams through the door. I nod to myself forgetting Naruto couldn't see me. When I do remember that he couldn't see me I open the door, while hiding my body, to answer him. I underestimated my height and came face to face with Naruto's six pack. I blush before speaking.

"Okay" Then I rather quickly slam the door, locking it, before going back to showering. In the shower I take back control of my breath. After quickly washing myself and dressing I bolt out the bathroom. This time I pay no attention to my direction. So as I stumble to get my sandals on I fall onto the couch. _'Wait when has the couch been so warm?'_ I think in dismay. I look up and see icy cold blue eyes staring at me. I yelp when he stood up throwing me to the ground during it. As I fall to the ground my chin catches the table. Before I fall fully I dart my arms out holding myself up. I hear a chuckle above me. My head snaps up and I growl low. After pushing myself up I walk to the bathroom. Tears brimming in my eyes and my chin hurts. My wrist is caught by Naruto he looks at me with an icy blue glare.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sneers. I blankly look at him likes it's obvious.

"I'm going to clean my face up" I gesture to my now dripping chin. He looks at my chin before yanking me up the stairs. I stumble up the stairs and whimper when my toe hits one of the stairs. After making it up the stairs he calmly walks to the training room once he brought me in he threw me to a wall. My senses kicking in I flip to my feet and bounce off it. I land right in his trap when I shot back at him he brought up his knee knocking me in the stomach. I fall to the ground in pain. He shakes his head in disappointment.

"I expected much more from the Hyuga heiress" He said. I freeze before saying something.

"I'm no longer the heiress or a Hyuga my name is Hinata that's it" I sneer at him coldly. He lifts his eyebrow before slamming his foot into my side making me skid away from him to a wall.

"First lesson never speak to your superiors in disrespect" He said in an authority voice. I struggle to stand up but in the end I'm up and ready. Naruto smirks at me before walking towards me. He raises his fist and swings it at me. I duck under it slide to the left to avoid the foot that came after. Once again I was too slow the kick knocks my feet from under me. I fall to the ground and have no time to dodge the incoming fist. He punches me in the face. I yelp in pain before holding my face in pain. Naruto to growls before grabbing my arm.

"Get up" He growls. I shake my head and stay still. He throws be to a wall this time I slam into it. I yelp again and slide down the wall. He purses my hurt body.

"Get up!" He yells. I still don't move it's like my father is yelling at me again. Naruto growls before walking towards the door.

"Pathetic" Was the last word he said before he left. That's when I broke tears streams down my face and I sob on the floor. After minutes of crying I pick myself up and limp the direction we came. I see a familiar door and limp down the stairs. Once I arrive I see Naruto on the couch. Sighing I limp past him and try to go to the bathroom.

"Sit down" He commanded. I debate whether to sit down or make a run for the bathroom. Not wanting to be in more pain than I already was I sit down. He stares at me probably analyzing me. I stare back at him but not really seeing him I saw father. As I stare at the figure of my father anger builds up in my chest. I want to show him I'm more than what he thinks. I grit my teeth and shake my head. Now sitting on the couch was Naruto. Happy that I still didn't see father I wait for the snide and hurtful remarks.

"You are slow, Weak and dumb" Naruto said. I sigh and look off in space ready to block out any other remarks. I hear the couch squeak when Naruto stands up he walks to mine and slams his hands on either side of me. I jump in fear before looking at the blazing eyes.

"Are you listening to me" I blankly stare at him before nodding. He doesn't lean back though he leans forward.

"This is only the beginning you better shape up 'cause I'm not stopping" Naruto hisses. I shiver at his closeness my lust probably pushing out his harsh words. He leans back and stares at me in disgust.

"I don't want a weak woman as my girlfriend so you can stop that Lust crap" I do the most unpredictable thing ever. I push away Naruto and stand over his fallen figure.

"There is no need to tell me what I already know" I hiss and stalk to the door slamming it shut. When I turn on the water I notice I don't have clothes with me. I just shrug and hop in the shower.

* * *

After my shower I walk out with only a towel and see that Naruto left I gather clothes and put them on. Sighing I lay in bed awaiting the next morning.

**This chapter was fun to write but I might update again so stay tuned.**


	4. Mine

**Okay let me be clear Naruto will get better as the story progresses. I understand that this is new for some but Naruto has a great reason so please don't hate him.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

_After my shower I walk out with only a towel and see that Naruto left I gather clothes and put them on. Sighing I lay in bed awaiting the next morning._

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Hinata P.O.V**_

I have progressed in training I can last at least ten minutes with Naruto before getting tired. Anyway I'm in the shower at the moment when I hear a crash. I know it's not Naruto cause he is out on a mission. I quickly shut off the water and dry off. After I was dressed I quickly grab a Kunai and slowly walk up the stairs. When I get to the top I see a cloaked figure. It was male and had no charka signature. I slowly walk up behind the figure and get ready to attack. When suddenly charka appeared inside the man. I leap back when he swung his arm in my direction. I activate Byakugan and look at this man's charka. I see that his major charka was in his arms, legs and stomach.

"Back down or I'm render you helpless" I hiss. The man snorts before charging forward. I wait till the last minute before leaping over his head. Landing behind him I stab my two fingers in his left shoulder. I then slam my palm in his back. I flip back so I prepare for my next attack. The man swung around wih his arm hanging limping on his side. He then made hand signatures and said

"Fire ball no justu" The fire ball burns everything in its way and from the look of it this was an S-rank fireball. I have no defense against this fireball. I close my eyes and wait for the fireball to hit me. I wait and wait but feel nothing when I open my eyes I see Naruto in front of me. He stopped the fireball and now knocks the intruder unconscious. He turns to me and sneers.

"You are weak as this man" I stand up and walk to my room. As I descend the stairs I hear a yell that sounded like 'You are weak'. I sigh and walk to my bed knowing Naruto had everything covered. I cover myself and dream of something pleasant.

* * *

_**Morning**_

I wake up early and dress for training. Once I was dressed I walk to the dojo when I enter I'm shocked Naruto isn't here. When I fully enter I spot a person who I thought I would never see again.

"Neji-niisan…" I whisper.

"Hinata-sama…"He utters. I run to my role model and brother. My arms wrap around his waist as I take in his smell. He wraps his arms around my waist and puts his head on top of mine. We were so into our moment we didn't hear the door open. I did feel myself being ripped from my niisans chest and twist into another's. When I look up I see a pissed Naruto. He growls at niisan.

"I asked you to teach her not try to kiss her" His voice vibrated as he spoke. I lean my head on his chest without knowing until I heard silence. Lifting my head I see Naruto have his eyebrow raised at my action Neji was doing the same. I quickly step back out of Naruto's chest and bow in apology before turning towards Neji.

"Niisan it's nice to see you" I say, warmly. Niisan smiles at me before getting into stance. I match his stance or try to. Neji stops and walks over to me. He positions himself behind me and he slowly corrects my position. As Neji finishes he walks in front of me and gets back into his stance.

"Okay Hinata-sama come at me" Neji orders. I come at him with speed and can see his surprise.

"You are progressing well Hinata-sama but your hits needs strength and more accurate" Neji informs me. Neji takes one of my hands and flips me. I yelp but giggle as I feel Neji-niisan tickle my side.

"Now as you can see if you were more accurate you wouldn't be tickled right now" Neji laughs. I swear I feel a murderous intent behind me. But I just turn back to Neji, and I huff at him for tickling me when I was off guard and stand back up.

"Niisan be more serious" I whine. He looks surprise before settling into his stance and I settle in mine. When he nods I go into action I stab my fingers forward to put his arm in a useless state. I miss calculated and went too left. This mistake got me a jab in my side and I flew to a wall. I bounce off and land in a crouched position. I had barely enough time to dodge Neji's foot. As he finishes his attack I saw my opening. I dart forward and slam my palm in niisans shoulder. He stumbles before going back into action. Neji twists around and slams his palm towards my face. I duck and stab two fingers in his other arm. I flip back and watch as Neji tries to open his charka point. I move forward and do eight trigram sixty four palms.

"Your still sloppy Hinata" Neji blocks most of my jabs but I still got a couple in. In the end my attack was sloppy and untrained so I did a little damage. Neji was panting a bit before he came forward and jabs his two fingers in my stomach. I drop to my knees and slump down instead of flying. Neji gasps and comes to my aid. He picks me up and cradles me.

"Forgive me for being so hard Hinata-sama!" Neji dramatically cries.

"Neji stop being dramatic and put me down" I giggle. Neji smirks before putting me down. I giggle one more time before hugging him one more time. This time I was pulled away from Neji and was cradled in Naruto's arms.

"Neji I think it's time for you to leave" Naruto growls. Neji looks mildly confused before bowing and walking out. He looks back and winks at me before saying.

"See you tomorrow Hinata-sama" I wave back to him and smile. When I hear the door close I look up to Naruto. He looks at me before two things happens. Naruto slams me to a wall and he kisses my neck. I gasp as Naruto licks my neck before nibbling. He suddenly stops and throws me to the side. As he walks out the room he says two words.

"Your mine"

* * *

**Wow Naruhina already? You ask the answer YAS. I mean I had to Neji was getting too close. Anyway will update soon.**


	5. I know

**Back and ready for romantically tension. Anyway Hope you enjoy this.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

_He suddenly stops and throws me to the side. As he walks out the room he says two words._

"_Your mine"_

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I stalk out the room in my anger. _'How dare that wench hug another man' _I growl in my head. My anger wasn't even lost when I kissed her neck. My big question is '_does she love him?' _My heart wrenched in the thought of my hime would love someone else.

'_Well you haven't been the nicest to your mate kit' Kyubi said._

'_I know I just can't help it. You even told me that I have to show her I'm the dominate male in her life' I say back._

'_I know kit but sometimes you have to show her kindness' Kyubi reasons._

'_How exactly do you expect me to do that? I'm mean then turn nice yea not happening' I sneer._

'_Start first by knocking the other male out' Kyubi sighs._

'_Yea okay' _I then rush out to my hime's room.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I got myself up after ten minutes of being stun. I stumble to my room and halfway trip halfway fall down the stairs. I wash and dress for bed. Once I walk out the bathroom I see Naruto leaning on the stairs. I pretend not to notice and continue to walk to my bed. I hear him follow and stand behind me. As I turn I see just how close he is. Naruto was an inch away from my lips. I reel back a bit only to fall on my bed. Naruto comes closer and cages me with his arms.

"What is you relation with Neji?" He asks.

"He's actually my cousin but I call him my brother for he was always there for me. During our chunnin battle he offered to pretend to be beaten by me. The fight looked brutal but it wasn't Neji didn't put any charka in his hits. The charka that expelled out was fake blasts." I said, fondly. I look up to see Naruto glaring at me. He leans down to where his crystal necklace hung in the air.

"Your mine" He growls. I look up at him before shaking my head.

"No I'm not Naruto" I wait for a slap or punch but look up and see Naruto with a slight hurt expression. His expressions harden before he walks away slamming the door on his way out. I sigh and know tomorrow's training will be hell.

I pant as Naruto came at me again this time he had Rasengan. I gasp in lost I can't do anything about it. I wait for the Rasengan to penetrate my chest. I hear the ball stop moving and it dispelled. I open my eyes and see Naruto shake his head in my direction. Naruto then walks out. I sigh in disappointment my bangs dropping in my eyes. After niisan left Naruto trained me after. He was harder than ever. I sit down for a bit before walking to my bedroom. I take a shower and get dress in a flowery sleeping gown. I sigh and ready for a worst training.

* * *

I was right again Naruto was taking my training up. I was getting stronger too but every day he would get worse. Today was different. As I walk to the dojo and step in I'm shocked to not see niisan but Naruto in Normal clothes.

"Were going out get dressed" He then walks out. I smile at the thought of getting out for once. When I got back out of my room Naruto stood beside me. I nod telling him that I was ready. We walk out the door and I see that his house was on the outskirts of the village. He walks in front of me with a brisk pace. I keep up while jogging. When we enter the village Naruto's demeanor changes to a bubbly happy one. I know it's a fake to make people think we are friends. I just take in the scenery happy to feel fresh air. Naruto and I walks towards the marketplace. When we arrive Naruto turns to opens a cute frog wallet and gives me some money.

"Buy some food" He says. I nod and rush off to find food. Once I had 3 bags full of food I walk to find Naruto. I turn the corner to find Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto I-I love you" She says embarrassed.

"I love you too Sakura" Naruto says. I rush off after that. I take off home and arrive at the house. I open the door and start putting away the food. Tears drips onto the counters as I put it away. My sobs echo in the empty house just like my heart. I finish my task and wipe away my still dripping tears. I rush to the dojo and start my phases to Twin lion fist. When I mold the Charka it actually came out. Two lions burst from my fist roaring loud. I drop to the ground in sadness tears dropping on my clenched hands. I hear quick footsteps behind me. The dojo door slams open and Naruto is present.

"Where were you?" He growls. I don't answer just look up at him with my tears still streaming. Naruto steps back before walking closer to me. He crouches and stares at my swollen eyes. I stop staring and stand up walking away. My bare feet echo in the house. My feet are soon accompanied by running feet. When Naruto gets in front of me he puts his hands on my shoulders. I try to shrug off his hands but he tightens his grip.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asks. I'm shocked when Naruto says my real name. I stare at him with deep sadness.

"I know Naruto" I whisper.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"I know you love sakura"

* * *

**Just had to cut you off there sorry well NHXNL OUT love ya!**


	6. The ways of a fox demon

**Back! Anyway sorry for the delay I forgot to mention I was going to take a break and spend time with my family Sorry! Anyway I'm happy to see that this fanfiction is actually good to you guys. It's not my best work but I'm happy anyway let me stop blabbing and go on with the story**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_What are you talking about?" He asks._

"_I know you love Sakura"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I stare at her in bewilderment. _'Love Sakura?' _I thought. When did that happen? I put on my best blank face and speak with my gruff voice.

"What are you talking about, wench?" I say. My heart clenches at the word I called my mate. I wait to see the usual sadness flash I her eyes before she spoke, but none came. She only looks at me with no expression much like mine.

"I heard you speak to her" She answers quickly. Well that explains a lot but why does she care.

"Why do you care what if I do love her?" I taunt. She looks to be at lost for words, then she spoke.

"I was worried you might stop training me for your bimbo" She snarls. I step back and look at her. Her eyes were ablaze and her hands forms a fist. I can tell that's not all but was one of her worry's.

"Why would I drop you your weak yes but I don't give up" I reply confidently. She seems to understand and pushes past me.

"You better not because that is the only reason I stay here" Then she was off. Pain flashes in my chest and I grip it.

"Only reason why she stays" I mutter before walking away to my room. I close the door and grab a light blue book. It was my laws, morale, goals and needs of being a demon fox. When Kyubbi and I merged I got his senses and ways of life. I skim through the book and growl. I throw the book out the room and stomp to my bed. I hop in and mope.

"My mate hates me" I whine.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

That was the dumbest lie I have ever told. I was scared that he will stop training me really? I berate myself and go to the mini kitchen. I open the cabinets and saw microwaveable honey buns. I plop it in the microwave and wait. My eyes fill with tears as I went over our conversation. I sigh and grab the finished honey bun. I sat at the table and ate my honey bun. Once I finish I walk and fall into my bed and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Morning**_

I wake up at 5:00 in the morning way earlier than usual. I wash and go up the stairs. I walk to the dojo and wait for Naruto. 2 hours after Naruto came in the room he looks to be irritated. I shrug it off and continue to stand up. I slide into the usual stance and ready myself. He comes at with a flying scissor kick. I quickly block the kick and come at him with a palm strike. I miss when he quickly turns to dodge my strike. I turn fast and do a sweeping kick. I knock his feet from under him and I go for the kill. I lift my palm up to slam it in his chest. I was surprised when he grabs my wrist and pins me under his body. He has a smirk of triumph 'till I flip knocking him off of me.

I quickly move back to keep myself from getting grabbed again. I wait for him to make his next move. He made it by making a Rasengan and comes at me. This time I'm prepared I slid under his arm and strike up closing his charka point in his arm dispelling the orb. I smirk to myself and quickly get up I strike his back and was surprised at the results. 'Poof' that was the sound when the Naruto. I had no time to react when I'm slammed against the wall. I look at the real Naruto and sigh.

"You should of used your Byakugan to check" He states. I sigh at my stupid mistake and wait for the rain of harmful comments. Instead I get a hot breath breathing down my neck. I open my eyes and come face to face with Naruto's neck. I was about to speak when lips latch itself on my neck. I gasp in surprise when I feel the wetness. The lips caress my neck and make me want more. I then remember who it was and what happened just yesterday. I strike out with a palm strike to his stomach and I then run out the dojo. I make it into my room and lock it. I walk to my little set of bookcases I see a book that peaks my interest.

"The ways of the fox demon"

* * *

**I stop it here Now you shall not read more! Hehe anyway I hope you enjoyed it Love ya! NHXNL OUT!**


	7. Foxes are tricky

**Hey guys so each day I will try to update each day to satisfy your hunger for the story. Anyway hope you enjoy**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_The ways of the fox demon"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

She pushed me away…She flipping pushed me away! I pace my floor and think of way to make her be more submissive. I can't think about one that doesn't involve violence or scaring her.

'**Kit you need to slowly ease it in and not just start kissing her' Kyubbi states**

'_I know I know but what do you expect me to do you know how it is when you are near your mate' I growl in frustration._

'**Calm down kit and go take a hot shower to clear your mind' Kyubbi sympathizes.**

I sigh and nod a shower will clear my mind. I take a whiff and locate Hinata she's in her room. I smile at the reassurance. I gather my clothes and pad to the bathroom ready for a great refresher.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I stare at the book and notice the little writing that said volume one. So that means there is more. I grab the book and look at it the subtitle under the main said: The basics of a fox demon So I open the book and the beginning says.

'_I dedicate this book to Maria my sweet wife'_

Envy fills my chest and I sigh before turning to the next page. This book was more of a small children's book than a novel. I read the first page and I am immediately intrigued.

'_A fox demon unlike real foxes don't live in packs. The males usual live alone and never try to mess with other foxes. This demon likes its solitude it will only come out to eat, and drink. Usual you would find this demon in caves or a big space. If you would get too close to the fox demon they will attack with no second thought'_

It then shows a big diagram of a demon and how it looks I turn to the next page.

'_When a fox eats it's not like a regular stomachs. Males have two stomachs while females have three stomachs one to digest and one to store. When the fox kills and has no need for the kill it will store it in one stomach and wait for when they do and it will digest the food. The female's third stomach is for bearing a pup. This is the weird part and will be saved for the mating process book'_

I smile at the diagram that shows a female demon with its three stomachs showing and the food in each stomach except the bearing child one. A male fox was shown beside the female. I flip the page and see that the last page was funny.

'_Each fox shows its rank by how many tails. The highest tail that was ever seen was the nine tailed ones. There were a few spotted they come very rare. The last to be seen was in the village of hidden leaves and that one was the last one to live. And that is the basics.'_

I look at the book and notice that the volume 2 and 3 were in the book case. I grab number two and read.

* * *

_**Morning**_

My eyes were burning from the intense reading it seems number 2 and 3 are way thicker than number 1. I look up at the clock and see it's just a little over 5:00. I take a shower to wake me up and sluggishly walk to the dojo. When I arrive I see Naruto training... Shirtless! My jaw drops as I watch his muscles tighten and loosen with each jab or movement he takes. I watch in fascination as her moves like lightening. I sigh when I know I have to walk in now or face punishment. I walk in and see him stop his attacks and turn to face me. I try my best not to gawk at his chiseled stomach. He smirks at me when he notices my inward struggle by my eyes.

"Since you're here early I would like to start on your muscles" He states. I'm truly in shock we usual spar and he beats the crap out of me. I dumbly nod and walk to him. He opens a door that I just notice and continues to walk into the room. I look in and notice that there were weights in the room. Naruto leads me to one that is long and has weights on the end. The number on the weight read 20 pounds so together 40 pounds. Naruto takes the 20' off and replaces them with 10's I wait quickly and see him beckon's me over. I walk over and see him lift up the weights with almost no strain and hands it to me.

"Use both hands and lift it 30 times" he orders. I do as I'm told well I try to. Naruto made the lifting look easily it was actually very heavy. I wheeze when I lift it up once. Naruto frowns and sighs he tries to take the weight but I stop him and continue my wheezing and lift it up 30 times. When my lifting was over my arms hurt and my chest hurt from breathing do hard. Naruto had a look of approval and nods. I walk around the weight and go to the dojo. Naruto was already waiting for me and grabs a wooden dummy. He orders me to punch it. My hits were weak at first since my arms were weak from the lifting. After a couple more rounds of weak hits I pick up strength when my arms gets adjusted from the intense work out. My hits didn't improve greatly but my hits were visibility stronger. Naruto walks back and forth behind me then calls me to stop.

"Now fight me" He orders. I look at him disbelief he wants me to fight him when he's s-shirtless. _'I'm going to die of nose bleed if he keeps this up'_ I whine. Naruto gets in his usual stance while I do the same. When I see he was ready I activate my Byakugan. Naruto smirks when I take his advice from yesterday. He then comes at me with a fist. I sidestep and attempt to strike him in the arm but he pulls back quickly. I jump back when his other fist slams down where I just was.

Once I was a good distance from the container I think back to the books.

'_Foxes usual likes to back their prey or opponent into a sense of fear'_

Fear eh? Guess I have to be fearless. When Naruto comes at me I don't jump away I stand and wait for his attack. I look at the body and notice that the body wasn't really Naruto.

'_Foxes depend on trickery to get their prey right where they want them.'_

I nod to myself and slid under the clone that's 'Naruto' and shot a kunai where I see the real Naruto who was behind me. He gives out a yelp of surprise. When that let me know he was really there I shot at him like a bullet. I move my palm to slam in his stomach but make sure to defuse it of charka. I palm him in the chest and he smirks at me and poofs away. The real Naruto holds a kunai to my throat.

"H-how?" I ask.

"I switched with my clone when you threw a kunai at me or really him" Naruto says in triumph. I sigh and tell myself to keep aware of everything when it comes to this one. He lets me go and I drop my head in defeat.

"Stop looking sad you last longer than anyone has ever did" He praises. I nod and look at him and notice that his once blank eyes have a twinkle in them. I shrug it off as him just thinking of new ways to train me. I walk past him and out the dojo on my way to the room when I notice the book that lays slump on the floor I pick up and it reads

"_The mating process of demon foxes_"

* * *

**Well done and I'm tired anyway the last book is probably going to be like a whole chapter not sure yet well Love ya!NHXNL OUT**


	8. Fox demons don't mate easier

**Hey so I know this is late but I had to update my other Story. If you're into fairy tail then look at my story Puppy Lucy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

_I walk past him and out the dojo on my way to the room when I notice the book that lays slump on the floor I pick up and it reads_

"_The mating process of demon foxes"_

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I walk out the dojo after putting my shirt back on. I guess that went pretty well at least she didn't push me away again. I run my hand through my hair and I walk to go pick up the book that I had thrown. When I turn the corner I see that Hinata has picked it up and was walking to her room. I felt a need to grab the book out her hand to not let her know my secret when I thought about something very important.

'_Where did I put the other 3' I thought_

'**Kit you put them in your mates room remember the bookcase' Kyubbi states**

'_Really well who cares I hope she reads them good maybe she will understand why I did what I did' _I think in remorse. I get no answer from the kyubbi but I do get a grunt of understanding.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I walk to my room and suppress a shiver of the feel of being watched. As I close the door my excitement was dimmed down. My thoughts were what if it told something bad or was nothing I thought it would be. Once I get in to my room I place the book near the others and run off to take a shower. I grab a sleeping gown and run water hot enough to wash off two days of sweat and dirt. After I finish I hurry to my bed and stare at the book in my hands. It looks to be marked in different places. I open the book and is engulfed into the world of demons.

'_Like in book 1 I said demon foxes don't usual stay with packs that's a lie. They don't stay in packs they stay in families. The male fox will chose its mate and from there on out will sit there and try to make himself known in the female foxes life. He will start off by showing her who's dominate between the two. He would start by showing she's weak compared to him. Then he will attack her with fierceness another way to show her that she is weak.'_

It then shows a picture of a Male and female fox attacking each other. The male was clearly winning. I turn the page hoping for more.

'_After he shows that she weak he will knock out any male fox in her life. If she doesn't have any he will move on to phase three if she does he will kill them or show them that she's his. After that phase three is letting the female fox show the male fox that she can be independent. He will slowly let off his attacks and let her show her stuff. First there will be small changes in the male behavior. Then he will change completely and let her off the leash.'_

It shows a female fox hunting alone with the male fox in the background watching her.

'_When he lets her show that she that she is capable of being on her own he will become passionate towards the female. He will start by licking the female's neck fur. Then he will brush up all up around the female. After he will always be there for the female. If the female lets him mate with her it's their completion to his courting.'_

It shows a two foxes with kits surrounded. Even though that looks like the end there was another page.

'_But there is a chance that the female will not accept the male's affection and this will ultimately break the male fox down. Male foxes only have one mate while the females can have many. Now that this is settled then the human should be mention. The humans that have a fox demon sealed inside them if merged they will have similar traits. Except as soon as they find their mate they will become hostile because they don't understand why they feel that way.'_

I try to think when I saw Naruto hostile to Sakura but couldn't come up with one. He must have done it in secret. I turn the page and read.

'_When the human understand they will melt into the phases of the fox. If rejected it looks to be that they do suicide. So treat your demon wisely' _

**How the female reproduce**

My cheeks go red but I continue.

'_As I said in book 1 females have three stomachs. The one for the kit to be created. But the interesting part is when they want to reproduce they can reproduce without a male present. When a male and female fox mate the female can save the sperm in a sack. To later make kits on her will and that it to fox demons'_

I put they book down and see one more page.

'_There is a chance that if you are living with a fox demon then you are his mate or his enemy he plans on killing later' _I suppress a shiver and walk away from the book and going to sleep.

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I sat in my bed remembering the talk me and sakura had.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"'_Naruto I love you" She said to me._

"_Sakura I love you too. But as a friend" I finish. She looks at me with sadness. _

"_Naruto why?" She asks._

"_Because you will never get over Sasuke and I love another" I state simply._

"_Who could you love more than me?' She snaps. My eyes bled red and I growl at her trash talking Hinata-hime without knowing it._

"_Someone who loves me for me!" I then walk away _

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

I sigh and turn over she deserved it.

* * *

**Hey so there's the book you wanted and I did this in record time. I hour when I usual takes me hours. Anyway Love ya! NHXNL OUT**


	9. Transition

**Finally this story is getting better and better I'm so happy that you guys love me. Yay! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

_I sigh and turn over she deserved it._

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I wake up and scream. Naruto was standing over me with a knife and let's say that reading he might try to kill me did not ease my fear. I grab a kunai and slash at his hand. He drops the knife to the ground and growls in pain.

"What the actual hell?!" Naruto screams at me.

"I could say the same for you …you Murderer!" I scream at him. He looks at me as if I grew a second head.

"I wasn't trying to kill you I was about to wake you up for breakfast and accidently brought the knife" He growls at me. I turn an unhealthy shade of red and turn away. I turn back when I hear him speak again.

"Come on breakfast is ready" He then marches to the upstairs. I follow closely behind and am amazed at the good looking food. I guess my jaw open wide in shock because Naruto started chuckling at me. I sigh and go for the eggs. When I pile my food up I stuff my face when I notice that I haven't ate in a long time. When I finish the first plate I go for seconds and finish that. I sat there with a full stomach and I pat it with happiness. I look at Naruto and notice that he was eating calmly unlike me. I sigh knowing he was probably thinking I was disgusting. I got up and walk/waddle to my room.

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I watch Hinata waddle away and stifle a chuckle. She open and closes the door. I stand up and clear off the table when I remember one thing. '_I still haven't cleared that sakura thing up with Hinata-Hime'_ I sigh and rush to finish. After I finish I walk to her room and notice she's in the shower. I walk to her bed and sure enough she had book 4 on her bed I saw books 1-3 by the bookcases. I quickly put the 4th book in my hidden pocket in my jacket. I did it at the right moment because she walks out the bathroom. I stare at her and watch her blush and throw her clothes in a hamper. I motion for her to sit down. She does and I start talking.

"Hinata we need to talk about what you saw me and sakura doing" I start.

"I don't want to" With that she got up and tries to walk. I hate it when she does that so I slip back into phase one and take long strides to catch up with her. When I reach her I roughly grab her face and turn her to me. I feel her quiver in fear but that's to be expected.

"You will listen to me" I growl she doesn't nod like usual but pushes me away.

"I will not listen to you confirm that you will replace me for that bimbo" She hisses and runs to the dojo. I take off after her and almost reach her. She spins around and I can't stop. We collide and fall on the ground. I twist in the air and let her fall on me. When we wake up from our daze I see were very close. I smile while Hinata-hime blushes hard. I change my smile to a glare I flip us and straddle her.

"Now as I was saying I don't love sakura-Chan I love her as a friend" I say. She seems to not care but her eyes say a different story.

"I care why?" She asks. I growl low in response and stand up walking away as fast as I can to not hurt her.

"Go outside and do something useful" I growl. She looks at me In shock before scampering out the door. I sigh and run a hand through my hair and walk to my room.

'**That was actually a pretty go shift from phase one and three' Kyubbi said, proudly. **

'_Yea I know but I'm behind way behind so I will have to speed up phase three' I say back._

' **I know so start by letting her go out more often and give her space to talk and argue with you' Kyubbi advices.**

I nod and go to my room planning the ways to transition.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I run out the nearest door and hope to get fresh air. I land in a place with a pool. I smile and hope in with no hesitation. After jumping In I swim around for a little bit and shiver when I feel a breeze float over me. I stay there for the rest of the day scared Naruto would try to hit me if I went back inside. When I do I'm shock Naruto was cooking. I walk to my bedroom and change clothes ready for more arguments.

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I watch Hinata walk in and feel my pants tighten her shirt stuck to her and shows her perfect body. I pull on a looking busy face before watching her when she walks past. I finish cooking and place the tables ready for her to come and sit down to eat. She comes out and sits down. I feel the urge to kiss her but stop myself. I just sit down where I need to sit and eat in silence. When I speak what I have thought over.

"Hinata you can leave or stay if you want to" I say.

* * *

**And done hope you like so this was more Naruto P.O.V than Hinata's so yea anyway I have to do my second story bye!**


	10. Decision

**Hey I'm back sorry for not updating I was crying a bit from finishing my other story. I love my fans here but my other story was out longer and for it to end I was pretty sad. I also had to make another story anyway here you go**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_Hinata you can leave or stay if you want to"_

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

_Leave or stay if I want to?' _I think. My head spins at the simple words he just said. I stare at him and gape his eyes held no emotion. I have no answer and it seems he wants one now. I can't chose my heart pounds with confusion. He keeps his gaze on me and I can't help but shiver in the intense stare.

"C-Can you give me time?" I ask. I see disappointment flash in his eyes for a brief second before he nods. I smile briefly and continue to eat. My pace was slower than breakfast. I finish a little before Naruto. He seems withdrawn more than ever. His eyes don't find mine as usual. I sigh and wash my dish even when I'll turned I don't feel his eyes. This is very unusual for me because I usual feel them. Once down I see that he was finish and was heading to wash his dish. I smile a bit before walking away not before my wrist was caught. I was thrown into a chest. I shiver in fear of what he wants now but I still fine the will power to look up. His eyes were unreadable but at least he had emotions on his face.

He leans down and stops when his lips were right beside my ear. I shiver once more this time in pleasure. He stays where he is at I think just to tease me.

"I will not try to influence your decision but you have three days to answer" He then lands a soft kiss on the tip of my ear and walks out. I stand still for a moment or two before registering that he kissed my ear. My face fills up with red before I saw black.

* * *

_**Day 1**_

I wake up in my bed and it was morning. I don't know how I got in my bed but who cares. I should be scared at how I got here but I'm a capable ninja. I go to my shower and wash with care. I notice when I wash quickly that I miss the spot on my back and it irritates me. When I finish I grab a towel and walk out the bathroom. My clothes were still on my bed but I was in for a surprise. There Naruto stood in my room waiting for me. His eyes bulge out and he freezes. My girl senses took over I grab the closes thing and chuck it. It just happen to be a brush. It hit him in the nose and he feel back. I grab a second think and see it's a trash can. I chuck that and that hit him in the stomach.

"Get Out!" I shriek. He wastes no time he zooms up the stairs and out my door. I chuck my shampoo at his head before he is fully out. My chest was heaving I finish dressing. After I finish the adrenaline that was inside me drains away. I climb the stairs with slow steps and walk out the door to the dojo. I find Naruto in a thinking state his nose was bleeding and dripping on his black mesh shirt. I rush to him and wipe up the blood the best I can. When one sleeve was filled with blood I use my other. After using both sleeves and my hem I see the bleeding stops. A smile tugs on my face and I look up at him. He looks genuinely shocked. I step back and tear the sleeves to my favorite fighting gear. My eyes fill up with sad tears before I threw my sleeves to the side and get into my fighting stance.

He gets in his and I ignore the Naruto in front of me. It was a clone and the real Naruto was behind it. I walk up to the clone and tap a nerve which lets the clone crumble. He poofs away and I run at the real Naruto. He jumps from hiding and comes at me. We clash with kunai's before jumping back. I calculate this Naruto with my Byakugan. This was indeed the real Naruto. He comes at me with a frenzy of punches and kicks. As he's distracted I make a clone and conceal myself. He continues to fight my clone while I walk to the back of him. When he finally hits my clone I jump down and put a kunai to his throat. He stiffens before he smirks his hands move quick and before I know it I was on the floor. His kunai was at my throat. I think of ways out and come up with a disgraceful but workable. I bring my knee up and Naruto was down holding his private parts. I leap on top of him and put my kunai on his neck and my foot near his privates. He raises his hands in defeat. I give a throaty laugh and almost sob when he disappears.

"That would have really hurt if that were really me dirty trick Hinata" Naruto whispers in my ear. The cold blade of his Kunai press on my neck. I sigh and raise my hands. He then lowers his Kunai and stands up. I give him a disbelieving look and hang my head before walking out the dojo.

"He got me again maybe I am a failure" I mutter. I slam into a rock hard chest and I look up at Naruto. He has I smothering look and grabs my chin harshly.

"Hinata what do you think you are?" He asks.

"Pathetic, Weak and a failure" I answer.

"Then you are" He says.

"Yea no dip" I push past him and walk to my room with tears building in my eyes. Once again he stops me I growl animalistic before staring at him with narrow eyes.

"If you think that then that is what you are" He states. I freeze in shock was he giving me advice." If you believe you are strong then you will fight for that" I nod and slam my palm in his chest. He's shocked as he slides away. My pride feeling up and I laugh before dancing down the cordidor.

"Expect the un expected Uzumaki~" I sing. I was ready to answer his question" I will like to stay Naruto….Kun"

* * *

**Wow one day to choose she is defiantly stupid! Nah I'm kidding I would too I mean she loves him anyway Love ya!NHXNL OUT**


	11. heat

**Hey so sorry for neglecting you guys I have four chapters to update for you It 12 days till Christmas time. And this will be the 12****th**** day.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_Expect the unexpected Uzumaki~" I sing. I was ready to answer his question" I will like to stay Naruto….Kun"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I'm in shock by the sudden change in Hinata's behavior. I slid down the corridor and stop myself. Joy feels my chest as I hear the words that come out her mouth. I think about it before shaking my head. _'She's only saying that because of the kindness I displayed just now' _I think in sadness.

"No" I say "you will wait two more days then chose" I continue. She's shocked but nods without any protest. When she walks in I can't control myself anymore. I quickly walk into my room and let my charka pulse. My chakra turns red and I have my white of the eye turn red while my pupils go slit. I growl and try to push it down.

"Make it stop" I groan.

'**Sorry kit but it's a life of male foxes and female. You're in heat' Kyubbi apologizes.**

"You're..No..help" I whimper "What about hime?"

'**Well there is a chance you will force her to mate with you' Kyubbi nervously says.**

"Crap" I then faint from the urges almost driving me insane.

* * *

_**Next morning**_

I wake up groggy and tired. My chakra was nothing if not overflowing. I push myself up and wobble to the dojo. My body pounds with lust, need, and desire. I come in the dojo to see no one. This would be enough time to get this heat under control. I sit down and meditate. I first place the charka back in order then I get my lust and need under control. When I finish I stand and do regular warm-ups. I was almost finishing the last one when Hinata came in with a determined look. She melts in her gentle fist stance. I smile and get ready to spar again. Sadly that wasn't what happens. My charka pulses and the want, need, and Lust came back like a boulder. I stare at Hinata with slit eyes and lick my lips when i spot her lips. I'm suddenly in front of her with my nose press in the crook of her neck. She gasps and backs up but I trap her to a wall.

"Now now no leaving" I whisper seductively. She shiver in fear or pleasure? I lick the shell of her ear and growl in delight. She tastes better than she smells. I try to reframe myself but I was failing. I lean back and see her eyes closed. I take my time of descending onto her lips. I place my lips on her and love it. I press up against her. She squeals in shock and pushes against my chest. I know she doesn't want this but I can't help myself. I place my hands on the sides of her hips.

"Naruto please" She whimpers. That's all it takes for me to pull away from her. I step back in guilt and whimper in fear. I take no time for her to talk to me. I run out and go to my room. I slam the door and lock it. My chest pounds with guilt. I slid down the door and grab my hair in frustration.

"This isn't good at all" I say in guilt "now she will never stay" That is where I stay for the next few days lock in my room.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

It's been more than two he's been in there for four days and I'm scared. I don't know what happened that one day and I'm scared that I made him think that I hated him. Again I was eating by myself at the dinner table. My eyes always seems to wonder to the empty seat across from me. I finish and dump the little bits of food in the trash I grab the plate that was on the counter. I climb the stairs in hopes of getting him to open the door. I knock.

"Naruto open the door" I call out. Silence and I can't hear any movement. I sigh and do another call.

"Naruto open the door please!" I plead. This time I hear a click so I know he unlocked the door and was allowing me to go in. I open the door and let my eyes adjust to the dark room. I look around when I see Naruto in a corner. He looks deprived of sleep. Bag eyes under his eyes and his hair is disheveled. I walk towards him and he looks tortured. I get face to face with him and he looks down at me.

"You haven't eaten in so long" I say. He looks at me and nods. I watch as he calmly takes the plate from my hand and places it on the lamp table. I look deep into his blue eyes and his eyes are dull not cold but dull.

"Are you okay Naruto?" I place my hand to his cheek. He looks at my hand am I'm suddenly pinned to the wall with my hands above my head. I feel some of my stomach skin show.

"Yes I'm quite fine darling" He whispers, huskily. I shiver at his voice or breathe on my neck. He takes one hand down from where he had her hands and moves it down. His hand travels to the bare skin showing. It rubs the bare skin before going under my shirt and rubs the full stomach. I push back the moan and take a whimper for a change. He just continues his ministrations and continues to lick the outside of my ear. I know that this wasn't the real Naruto or more like I felt like this wasn't Naruto. I feel Naruto pull his hand from under my shirt and let go of my hands. He places his hands on my hips and growls low.

"Naruto stop" I whimper. He freezes and takes steps back.

"I'm sorry" He whispers "I…I'm in heat it should be over by tomorrow" I nod and try to leave only for Naruto to pin me to the door and kiss me roughly before backing away with a scared look. I rush out the room my heart pounds I smile and said

"I'm staying"

* * *

**And done how are you doing guys again sorry for late update bye**


	12. The death of me

**Here again so 11****th**** day till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_I'm staying"_

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

_**Week later**_

It's been a week since Naruto went through heat. He's acting as if it never as if it's a … accident. I really hoped he embrace it and love me instead of sakura. I guess he latches on the first outlet when in that state. I sigh as I finger my lips. The feeling of his butterfly like kisses were still burning my lips. His desire and need was transferred to me through those two kisses. I sigh again and roll on my side in my bed. The day has been the same as the others. He trains me leaves and locks himself in his room, while I clean anything to take my mind off the kisses. When I get in bed this was what torments me.

"No use" I mutter. I stand up and stretch my stiff limbs. I walk up the stairs with a hesitant feeling. I let my charka spread and find Naruto. He was sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Figures he wants to forget" I mutter again. I walk with a soft patter of my feet hitting the ground. I turn in the direction of the main kitchen. I open the cabinet and grab a glass. I walk with no hesitation. My feet are freezing from the chilly air near the floor. I shiver before filling my glass up and sitting down. I tip my head back and allow the cool water to slide down my throat. I put the glass on the table before laying my head down. I clear my head and try to face the problem head on. He doesn't want to remember what happened and I'm distraught. Well first off it wasn't actually him who kissed me it was his emotions.

"I have no right to want more" I whisper. I grab the glass again and take a sip. I finish the glass and walk over to the kitchen sink. After placing the glass in the sink I stand and stare out the window. My favorite star was shining the North Star. It was my outlet as a kid I pictured it as a figure in my life. I give another look and see that it was shining as bright as ever. A tear drops down my face as I remember who showed me this star.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

"_Hinata-hime come here" Hitomi's voice rang out. The sound of tiny feet rush heard soon after. A younger Hinata comes in view. She was happy then no Father berating her but Naruto was still in her life then. Her mother told her to be nice to him and maybe he will be nice back. But I digress Hinata runs and hops in her mother's lap with care because she was pregnant. _

"_Yes mama?" Hinata asks. It was dark time and the stars shines bright._

"_Look hime look at that star" Hitomi says and points at the North Star. It twinkles as if waving at the happy trio. Hinata stares at the star in wonder and smiles bright at her mother._

"_Mama Will you be like a star and be with me forever?" The young Hinata asks._

"_Yes dear I will love you as long as the stars are above you" Her mother whispers_

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

She lied she left me. I was shouting that at her funeral and crying too. My father held me back as I fought to get to her casket. It hurt to be told a promise only for it to be broken. I clench my fist at the flashback and will myself to fight back the tears. She's gone I can't do anything about it. I was lost in thought until I heard my name being called.

"Hinata?" A deep voice says. I turn quickly and see a sleepy Naruto shirtless. He looks like a god the moonlight lit up his tone body as if it he was a Christmas tree, His ruffle hair gave him a wild look, His drowsily blue eyes gave him a sexy look, and the way he was leaning against the wall look just right. I let me eyes examine him and process what he just said.

"Yes it's me" I answer. He nods and walks closer to me. He sits down in a chair behind me. I don't bother to sit down. I watch as he tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why are you up so late?" He asks.

"I couldn't sleep" I whisper. I can't look at him knowing he doesn't want to remember our kisses. He doesn't want to remember my love.

"Hinata I know that there is something more" He says. I don't look back at him i just look off into space. I hear the chair scrap across the floor and his feet make their ways towards me. I feel his body come up behind me and his arms snake around me. My back is pressed against his chest. I go stiff and listen to his voice carefully.

"Hinata I know what you're thinking. Your wrong I want to remember and keep it forever" He whispers I sigh and shake my head knowing that it's not true. I make a move to walk away and his arms tighten around my waist. I struggle for a bit before standing still. I feel my body being twisted to face him but I keep my head down. He removes one of his arms to cup my chin and brings it up. I look in his blue eyes and see that one emotion is shining through and its frustration.

"Why won't you believe me?" He asks.

"You love Sakura" I state. He growls low and stares at me.

"If I love sakura would I do this?" He asks.

"Do what-mph?!" He slams his lips to me and holds me in place. Naruto pulls me close and kisses harder. I'm still in shock of his kiss but I kiss back. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my hands through his hair. He growls low in pleasure before pulling me tighter. I feel the need and desperation in this kiss. The feeling was of fire. It covers me and engulfs me as his let his hands travel to my hair. He starts playing with it and licks my lips for entrance. I open my mouth and he explores my mouth like a wave of fire. He tastes my mouth and licks at every cranny he could find. I moan as he wraps his tongue around mine and suckles. I feel him left me up to where I was straddling his lap. He walks to his room while we kiss. When we arrive he falls in his bed and flips us to where he was on top. I watch as he licks his lips. He kisses my neck and slows down to suckle on my neck. I give a much needed moan. Naruto suddenly stops and stares at me. I watch in horror as his eyes change into a blood red with silted eyes. His teeth comes out and he has sharp fangs.

"You really thought I'd love you?" He laughs with a deep demonic voice. His claws digging into my arms making blood trail down them. Naruto slaps me and claw marks are down my face. I whimper in fear. He Laughs again and straddles my hips. I whimper again. He trails his claws down my side lightly before trailing back up and stopping at my neck.

"You're in the way of my mate now DIE" He slices my neck.

* * *

**And done I will be updating again so don't worry**


	13. Forget it

**Okay 10 ****days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_You're in the way of my mate now DIE" He slices my neck._

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

"NARUTO! NO!"

I was sleeping when I'm awoken by screams of terror. The first thing I think of when I hear them was _'Hime!' _I hop out of bed and speed towards her room. I go down the stairs three at a time. I land at the bottom of the stairs and shot towards hime. She was thrashing around as if fighting someone. I quickly push her arms down and gather her in my arms. I whisper sweet nothings in her ear as if she was awake. She stops fighting and goes for soft whimpers. Hinata then open her eyes that are clouded by fear and not sleepiness. She takes one look at me and lets out a wail. Hinata grips at my side.

"No!" She chants. I keep my grip on her and hold her tight.

"It's alright Hime" I whisper gently. Hinata calms down after a while. She reduces herself to crying in my chest saying something about her killing me. Hinata soon after cries herself to sleep. When I lay her down I get up to leave only to be tugged back into her bed. Her hand had a death grip on mine. I smile softly at my hime her eyes were swollen from crying so hard, yet she still looks beautiful. Her hair was splayed out behind her, her cherry lips and her porcelain skin. I smile at my hime and brush her bangs to the side. One thought stuck in my head _'She perfect and she's all mine' _I know that its greedy of me but that's how I feel. My eyes drift back to back to our interlocked hands and smile.

"I will always be there for you hime" I whisper. I place a gently kiss on her forehead before falling asleep with my other arm holding her protectively.

* * *

_**Morning**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I wake with a rather warm blanket. I press my head in it and it switches positions to let me mold into it correctly. It was a beautiful- wait what blanket switches position? My eyes fly open and I come face to face with a bare chest. My face heats up very quickly. My eyes slowly travels up and I see blonde hair with a peaceful face. _'Naruto...' _I think. I think about my dream and shiver.

* * *

_**Dream**_

_He slices my throat. I struggle to breath and watch as his blue eyes come back and his eyes widen in fear. Tears stream down his face and he screams my name. I can't help him because I was fighting for breath. My dream changes to where I'm straddling Naruto's waist with a Kunai in my hand and I was bathed in Naruto's blood. His heart was stabbed and he was slowly bleeding out. His eyes held hurt, pain and deep love. _

"_Why?" He croaks. I have no word my heart throbs. Tears drip off my face and onto his chest._

"_I-I love you anyway hime this-"He coughs up blood" is goodbye for now" With that the light in his eyes dies. _

"_N-Naruto? Naruto?!NARUTO! NO!" I sob in his chest and scream for him not to leave me. I'm slowly brought out and wake up in Naruto's chest_

_**Dream end**_

* * *

My arms wrap around him tighter as if I let go he would disappeared. I guess I was holding him too tight because his eyes flash open. He looks at me and his eyes widen. He then looks at my fearful expression and stood still.

"Hey" He whispers.

"Hey" I whisper back. Naruto slowly sits up and I let go. I look up at him and he looks at me with warm eyes instead of his usual glare.

"What happen to you last night?" He asks. His sad face flashes in my mind I cringe. The hand that was bathed in blood itched to be washed with hot water. I drift off into the dream again redreaming what happened. My eyes well up and I turn to stare at the much a very much alive Naruto. I launch myself towards him and I wrap my arms around him crying in his chest. He holds onto me and rubs my back.

"Please don't leave me!" I wail in his chest.

"Shh its okay I'm here" He sooths. When I finish crying and am reduced to sniffles. I understand what happening and I stand up quickly. He's surprised and stands up too. I grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom. My wrist is grab and I'm turned around to see Naruto.

"What are doing?" He asks.

"Taking a shower" I say.

"What about what just happened?" He asks, hurt. My heart squirms from his voice but its what he does. He wants to forget our kisses. So I will forget this better yet I'll forget my love for him. I steel myself and stare at him with hard eyes I say what probably he wants to hear.

"Forget it" I then wrench my wrist away from his grasp and walk into the shower. My tears mixing with the water.

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

'_Forget it? How can I forget your tears and pain hime?' _I think. My heart is stabbed with a burning kunai and it hurts so much. I stare at the shower door before standing up and walking away to my room.

"What did I do wrong?"

'**Kit she thinks you still love that pink bimbo' The Kyubbi says.**

"Why?"

'**I don't know' Kyubbi says.**

"Arrgh so I have to combine three and four" I mutter.

'**Yup' Kyubbi sates before going back to sleep.**

I continue to walk and I know that I will have to let her out the house more while becoming more loving towards her.

"Shouldn't be that hard will it?"

* * *

**Done and on to the next chapter.**


	14. The monster you made

**Back and ready to do this.9**** days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_Shouldn't be that hard will it?"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I think of ways to do it and I'm interrupted by a anbu member.

"Uzumaki hokage-sama needs you now"

"Okay" The Anbu shunshines away and Naruto teleports to the Hokage building. He sees the hokage close to freaking out. Her eyes were widen in fear and shock. I clear my throat in indication of telling her that I was here. She flips around stares at me before opening her mouth.

"Naruto a war is starting and I need you to go train your demon" She states. I chuckle at what she doesn't know.

"There is no need we have already merged" I say. Her fear reduces a great bit and she walks over to me.

"Naruto you need to leave now" She whispers.

"W-Why oba-chan?" I stutter.

"They will come here to find you and will not hesitate to kill you leave" She then walks out to talk to the council. I stand like an idiot before I teleport to my home. I walk to my room and start packing. I think about how Hinata will fair I then berate myself for even thinking about her like that. She was really strong and for her to last more than one second with me is really impressive. So I know she will live. I finish packing and leave a note I place it in front of hime's door and I run out the house. I stop at the gate to be allowed out. As the gates close I can faintly hear my name be called Hinata had found my note. I quickly run through the forest and that's where I will live for now.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

He leaving for the village's safety. I nod in satisfaction but I can't help when his name bubbles up and out my mouth as a wail. Tears stream down my face and I crumble the note in my hand I bang my fist n the floor.

"I should have told him" I whisper. I stand up and walk to the dojo I train for endless hours and think of what I can do when he arrives. I can't do anything because he will be a hero and I will be known as the failure of the hyugga family. I sigh and lay down maybe I'll be lucky and die in the war. With that I fall asleep.

* * *

_**Weeks later**_

It's been five weeks and the war is in full rage. I have killed countless and probably more than Neji. I numb my feelings because with the want to die and the want to live still rages in me. I was fighting four men at the same time and I can see that I wasn't winning they had swords and I had nothing. I have cuts on my face hands and legs my main wound was on my stomach. It was bleeding heavily. I fight with all my might but I only mange to knock out two men and the other two came at me at the same time. I couldn't stop it so I close my eyes and wait for the pain. I feel a whoosh of air and some pained screams. I open my eyes and I'm shocked to see that Naruto was in front of me with red eyes. He looks pissed. Naruto kills the soldiers swiftly and then turns to me. He swiftly lands in front of me. His hand immediately goes to my stomach.

He rips a cloth off his shirt and wraps it around my stomach. I just stare at my beloved who I've been missing. When he finishes with my stomach wound he moves on to the minor cuts. Naruto says nothing yet his eyes stay red. When he finishes his tasks he stares at me. His eyes stay red as he speaks.

"Why did you not defend yourself?" His voice was low and calm yet the anger was clearly evident in his voice.

"They were too much" I say. He grips my chin and forces my eyes on his. His lips in my sight I just want to kiss him. I see he was shaking with anger.

"Hinata I taught you better you could have hit them they were wide open you choose to believe that they were too much" He says, hotly. I shiver under his gaze and though it's not an intimate one it felt like it.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. He looks unsatisfied. The red in his eyes bled out and blue comes in. I look away knowing he was going to reprimand me. Instead he leans down and kisses one of my cuts. He then licks another one before he teases me with hovering over my lips. I know he won't kiss me because he loves Sakura. He does the unexpected he kisses me. The kiss was soft and passionate. Naruto lightly holds me in fear of hurting my wounds. He then breaks the kiss. Naruto then picks me up and walks me to the medical tent I later faint from my wounds.

* * *

_**2 Months**_

After that day Naruto disappeared again. I was heartbroken. Believe it or not I became a captain because of my flee at sight title in the war. We were outnumbered at the moment and I watch as my warriors die. Anger pushes up my belly heartbroken and anger drives into a blood lust.

"Retreat!" I scream when they are all back I start walking towards the enemies. A blue flame engulfs me and I see red. My Byakugan activates and the enemies sneer at me. One dares to run up to kill me he dies within a matter of seconds. I turn to the shocked others and they all rush me. I start my deadly dance and kill 10 men with in one attack. My comrades all stare at me in amazement and fear. None has seen me kill so much without becoming tired. I keep killing let my rage over come me. I turn to leader of the squad and I force a charka enchanted palm through his chest. The remaining enemies try to flee but I won't let them. I chase them and kill them with a sadistic smile on my face. I give out a chilling laugh and kill the last one. Some say I was a demon that day. My face hand blood dripping down it, my palms showed none of my real skin only blood red and I was caked in blood. As I was walking back to my comrades I see a familiar face. He was shock and fear was evident on his face. I walk up to my troops and call out.

"Our victory today will be told for centuries be happy" They stay still before cheering. I see they only do it because they fear me now. I smile again it was a chilling smile and I walk away to a river. Naruto follows me with quick steps he grabs my arm and swings me around.

"Hinata what happened to you?" He asks.

"Why Naruto I'm perfectly fine" I say my own voice scaring me. I turn to the river and blanch back in disgust.

"W-What have I become?" I say my voice with fear filling it. I immediately start scrubbing my hand. Tears dripping down my blood red face. I turn to Naruto and whisper one word before fainting from the overdrive.

"Help"

* * *

**Done Hinata was a monster eh? Yeah if you can understand her pain you would understand. Well bye**


	15. results

**8**** days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_Help"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

So I have learn in the war is a great way of doing my plan. But it back fired. She went into bloodlust and now is broken. Hinata has killed many but to be almost completely gone into killing is a whole new level. She had faint when the over drive got to her and the feeling of killing so many people. I immediately call her troops to go to the base camp. I pick Hinata up and race to sakura. I burst into the tent and call out Sakura's name desperately. She immediately comes and gasps at Hinata's state.

"None of it is her blood" I tell her gravely. She recoils and looks at Hinata with disgust. I growl low to warn Sakura that she was treading on thin. She looks at me with sadness before motioning me to follow. We arrive at a small place with curtains to hide hime from view.

"Were going have to undress her" Sakura says.

"U-Us as in me and you" I stutter.

"Yes" Sakura Then removes her or tries to remove her jacket. I growl low even though Sakura wasn't a male I don't like seeing anyone looking at my hime.

"I'll do it alone" My voice was gruff. Sakura nods and rushes out the section. I turn back to my hime and remove her jacket then her pants. I grab my jacket and cover her. I grab a sponge and wipe her fac e and hands. The blood seems never ending. My nose crinkles at the overwhelming smell. When I finish she looks regular like she didn't go through many men.

"Sakura I'm done!" I shout. Sakura comes in after a couple of minutes. She has a kit and walks over to Hinata. She opens her eyes and sees that she was just in shock.

"Naruto she's fine she's just in shock. No harm done" Sakura smiles a fake smile before exiting the makeshift room. I return my eyes to hime and I smile.

"I'm sorry hime but I have to go" With that I disappear into the battle again

* * *

_**5 Months**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

It been 3 months since my bloodlust and I have to say I'm better. The troops respect me now and I am stronger than usual. Today is the end of the war. Naruto is now facing down the 10 tail and I have faith that he will win. That until the ten tailed beast starts shooting spears. I see a figure jump in front of Naruto: Neji. My body reacts before my mind does. I run and leap in the air I was in the way of the spears now. So I start rotating.

"128 protection palms" I scream. The rotation takes all the spears down. I hear a collective of gasps and a shout. When I finish rotating I fall to the ground with a crouch. I turn to walk to Naruto and Neji when I hear a whizzing sound and Naruto scream my name.

The next thing I remember was laying on the ground holding my side and screaming in agony. I black out in pain.

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I watch in wonder as she rotates in the air with precision. Her hair flies around her and her palms were like magic. She stops and fills to a crouch to the ground. I watch in happiness as she walks to us. My happiness is morphed to horror as I see one spear coming her way. It happened too fast the spear comes and stabs her side with full force. She flies in the air and lands on the ground with an empty thud. She then holds her side while screaming out in agony. I rush to her side and hold her side. I howl of sadness I don't know if she's dead yet. I turn to Neji and motion for him to take Hinata away. I turn to the ten tail and obito that was on top. My eyes bled red and I transform into the nine tails fox.

* * *

_**Four weeks later**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

The war is over and I'm still in the hospital. I was told Naruto transformed into the nine tails and killed the ten tailed along with Madera and obito. It seems when the spear pierced my side it did some damage to my internal organs. My large intestine was sliced so it made my body go to hell. I haven't seen Naruto. I did see Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shino and father. It seems he wants me back in the hyugga family. I told him give me time to think it over. It was sad when I show him I'm strong I'm finally accepted. I twist and turn in my bed and sigh. There was no use in trying to go to sleep. I grab a book and read about a women fighting for the right to be seen in the community.

* * *

_**Book**_

"_I'm not cut out for this" Hoshiko sobs. The door opens and her friend Natsuko walks in. He rushes to his lover and gathers her into his strong arms._

"_Hoshiko you are cut out for this you just need to be strong" He soothes her. She brings her face to look at him and see that his eyes held something else. She feels compelled to kiss him. This time she doesn't resist the urge. She leans up and presses her lips to his softly. He doesn't push her away he pulls her closer and presses their bodies together. Hoshiko doesn't know what lead to what but she was soon in her bed enjoying his touches._

_**Book end**_

* * *

I slam the book close and fan my cheeks. That was a little too steamy. I blush deeper when I put me and Naruto in the places._' Wouldn't be that bad his abs would show as he show cases- bad Hinata' _I blush a deeper red. I was unaware of my secret visitor. I feel them when they are making their way towards me. I turn around and see that its.

"Naruto"

* * *

**Done now day 7th**


	16. I failed

**7**** days til Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_Naruto"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I haven't visited Hinata because I ashamed of not being able to save her. I know she's alive and well but to know that I failed to protect her. I clench my fist and slam it into my training dummy. I growl low again and continue to fight the dummy suddenly morphs into Hinata. I come to a stop and stare at her with wide eyes. The dummy comes back in view and Hinata's gone. I stop training and just continue to lock myself in my room. That didn't help the urge to see my mate was growing so much I felt like I was drowning. I hear a soft knock on my door when I'm about to burst from the need.

"Naruto come on out" Sakura's voice calls. I can't help the disappointment that flows in me when it's Not Hinata. I open my mouth and give out a call that was hoarse and scratchy.

"Come in" The door opens and I shy away from the light the follows it. I watch as Sakura walks into the room and stares at me in surprise. She walks closer to me and gets a good look. The bags under my eyes, my unruly hair and my weak look. She sighs and shakes he head in a 'you should be ashamed' matter.

"Naruto what are you doing in here? You just won the war you should be out celebrating" She chides. I shrug my shoulders in response. She huffs and reels her arm back and punches me in the head. I yelp and hold my lump on my head. I stare at her in anger more to the irritated side.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I yell. BAM I was hit again in the head.

"You need to take a shower and get out there!" She screams back.

"I don't want to" I whine.

"Naruto I understand you think you failed Hinata but think about her feelings too she'll think that you hate her for being weak" Sakura reasons. I never thought about it that way I sigh at my stupidity. I stand up and shoo sakura out my room. I take a much needed shower changed into good clothes. I brush my teeth and make sure to do it twice. I then put on some cologne that I keep just in case. I shave off the stubble that was growing on my face and I was done. I walk out my room and Sakura gasps at my clean up. I see jealousy flashes in her eyes before it's smothered by guilt. I pretend to not see it and walk out the house. I run to the hospital not wanting to wait another second without hime. I land in front of the hospital and I take a deep breath before walking to the front desk. I smile at the nurse and note that her face was red when I was asking her a simple question.

"Where is Hinata's room?" I ask

"She's I-in room 1-108" I nod and thank her before walking to hime's room. I take a look over in someone's mirror to make sure I was fine looking. I finish my look over and continue my walk to her room. I arrive at her room and see that she was reading a book. I watch as her face slowly goes red and she slams the book close. She then looks to think before turning redder and fanning her cheeks. I then decide to make my presence known. I make my way into the room. She quickly look up and she look lost for words.

"Naruto" She whispers. I smile at her and nod my head.

"Hey Hinata" She looks like she's about to freak out because I said her name. She stares at me before looking anger.

"Why are you here?!" She demands. I recoil and stare at her in shock. She looks furious that I was even near her.

"Wha- what do you mean why am I here I'm here to see you" I say.

"You didn't seem to want to see me for the last five weeks" She sneers. I hang my hand and let her rant" You leave me for five weeks and suddenly you come in to visit me! I think not I don't want you here you left me after I was hurt saving your ass-"I cut her off by letting a sniffle out. She stops to look at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean any harm I just felt like I failed you" I let out. She stares at me and she gasp in shock when I drop to my knees and stare at her. She watches as I start to cry and babble out words.

"I love you so much to hurt you like I did was in the rule book. Please believe me I love you not Sakura I need you. You are my drug in a rainbow Please please understand –"I'm cut off by the feeling of arms wrapping around me. She pulls me close as I grip her and sob in the croak of her neck. She rubs circles in my back. I know I will still have to finish stage four but I can at least let her know. I feel her kiss my forehead and she lets out a sad sigh when she says her next words.

"Naruto I understand, but I don't love you like that anymore"

* * *

**I made this short because I wanted to so no crying to me. Just kidding well the next chapter is 6**


	17. I can't love you

**6 days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_Naruto I understand, but I don't love you like that anymore"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I freeze and feel her freeze with me. I can't believe what I just heard _'she doesn't love me'_. I feel the world around me disappear and I was push into a dark void. Hinata stares at me in concern and guilt. I slowly back away from Hinata and back away from her. She looks up at me in sadness. I let tears fall down my face. _'She hates me' _I think in great depression. I just stand st her door staring at her in sadness hoping she was going to hug me and say she was kidding. That didn't happen I watch as she stands up and stares at me.

"I'm sorry" I snap and run out the hospital to my only haven: The forest.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I watch as Naruto runs out of the room. I reach my hand out as if to grab him but I'm too far away. I don't believe what had come out of my mouth. It's true during the war my love was locked up and tortured but for me to do this to Naruto was not what I needed to do. I berate myself and stand up. I lay back down in my bed I close my eyes, yet the only face I saw was Naruto's broken face. His blue eyes dulled and sadness was shining in it. I hiss at myself for capturing his pained expression. I force him out and I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

_**Dream**_

_I'm sitting in a room with a large tee-shirt that was black with the same size shorts. I look around and smile at the picture. They show me and Naruto on what seems to be dates. I turn to the door when it open. I drool when I see a slightly older Naruto without a shirt. He smirks devilishly at me, before placing me on his lap. He places his miracle of lips on my neck and kisses it with passion and love. I let out a moan and he growls in pleasure too. When he makes it to my collarbone he bites down hard letting a trail blood trail for a bit. He then suckles on it allowing it to heal. When I turn around he says what I wish he'd wouldn't say since I can't return the feelings._

"_I love you hime" I'm surprise that when he says it love swells up in my belly and I say something back that shocks me more._

"_I love you too, Naru"_

_**End of dream**_

* * *

I jump awake in my bed and I grip my hair in frustration. I give a cry of frustration. As I give this cry I hear a knock on my open door. I look up to see that Neji was standing at the door with a concerned look. He walks to me and sits on the end out my bed.

"Hinata are you okay?" He asks. I look at him and shake my head slowly" care to tell me why". I can't help but allow my problems fall out my mouth. I even cry a bit at the Naruto part when I'm finish I'm sobbing in Neji's chest.

"Hinata its simple do you love him or not?" Neji asks. I try to think about it but it comes up with one thing.

"I-I don't know anymore" Neji sighs and cradles me in his arms. He tells me that the council was voting for me to return to the clan. I nod at the things he tells me then I agree to something that I would normally never would after what they'd done to me.

"Yes I'll join the clan again" Neji looks surprised. He then gives me a 'are you sure?' look. I nod my head in a yes. He kisses it on my forehead before heading out to inform the clan. I lay down knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Morning**_

"Hinata" A voice says as I'm shook to wake up. I open my eyes to see a tall male figure I blink again and see father. He looks the same except he has gray hairs growing in is head now. I quickly sit up in my bed and move the covers to get up and out the bed. When father walks out the room I change into the clothes he has provides me. I slip into them and take a look at myself in the mirror. When I was satisfied with my appearance. I walk out the bathroom and out my room. Father was outside waiting for me to come out. He walks me out the hospital without even saying a word to me. When we get out side he turns to me and says.

"I'm so glad you have decided to rejoin us" I give him a curt nod before we speed to the hyuga estate. We jump in sync each time on jumps off the roof top the other follows close behind. When we arrive I see that it hasn't changed a bit not even the guards. I walk slowly and calmly towards the doors. When I open them I'm immediately guided to the council room. I walk in to see my sister behind Neji while he looks pissed. Father comes in equally confused as me to why they look hostile towards the elders.

"Neji what's the matter?" I ask. He only continues to growl at the council. What one of them say next freezes me.

"We were deciding today is the day Hanabi gets her branch member mark"

* * *

**Done now onto chapter five. Also neji and Hinata are not a thing okay.**


	18. New start

**5 ****days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_We were deciding today is the day Hanabi gets her branch member mark"_

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I blank out and watch as my father starts yelling at the elders. Neji joins in while Hanabi hides behind big brother. I just think of one thing _'They want to branch mark my little sister'. _I tune back in when I hear the words that made me snap.

"She will have to and you can't do anything about it" I march in front of the council and glare at each and every one of them. They all give a shiver before composing their selves.

"You will not touch Hanabi" I hiss. One woman stares at me before asking.

"And what gives you the right to choose weakling?" I laugh that was as chilling as the day I massacre those men bubbles out my throat. They all give me a scared look.

"Come in 20 feet of her with that stamp and I'll show you weak" I spat. Father, Neji and Hanabi look at me in fear.

"You have no right to talk to us in this way" A male sneers.

"I have every right you are weaker than me so that makes me superior. Isn't what that's all about?" A laugh comes out my throat" unless you want to challenge me eh?" I ask. The elders talk to each other before one stands up and walks in front of me and says.

"This fight will be the fight to death first one to die loses" He says. He then charges and doesn't last a second. I decapitate him with no hesitation. Everyone in the room is deadly silent as I wipe the blood off my hand on his shirt. I turn to the elders and they all shake in fear of my power. I speak again.

"There will no longer be a branch member and a main member. This family will become one and I will make sure that the branch mark will be removed from all branch members head am I clear?" I ask. They all nod and gulp in fear.

"Also you all will be dethroned from council you will now be known as a hyugga nothing more or less. Neji hyuga, Hanabi hyuga and Hiashi hyuga will be known as the new council." I state. They all nod again and I wave my hand as a motion to tell them that they were dismissed. I then call out to the guards that were in the room to remove the corpse. I turn to my family and smile at them they all are still shocked. Hanabi was the first to react she rushes to me and hugs me in happiness.

"Thank you" She whispers. I pat her head in return. Neji comes up and asks a relevant question.

"How will you destroy the branch mark" He tilts his head. I smile and walk up to him placing my hand on his head and enchanting my palm. It weaves itself to the nark and breaks it down before making it disappear. Neji steps back in surprise before letting the forehead protector fall off his head. The mark was gone. It wasn't as painful as the others who do it. Father smiles and tells a servant to gather the families.

"You have done well my daughter" I smile at him and steel myself as the rest of the family comes in the council room. They all look scared or nervous I smile at the people I know. When they all fill the room I speak up.

"Family it appears that there will be changes around here. First off all branch members step forward." They all step forward and I close my eyes to control my charka. I send it into their marks and erase them. One by One they are all destroyed and one by one happy cheers are heard. The happy cheers are drowned out by that of anger main branch members.

"What is the meaning of this?!" One shouts. I listen as the other main branch members join the shouts. I raise my hand for silence and they slowly silence.

"This is the new beginning of the new hyuga era! The families will live in unity we are all the same" I say.

"No were not you are a branch member too so your weak just like the others" A women yells. I walk towards her as the sea of people part. I glare at her I move my hand and motion her to bring it on. She charges I slid to the side and slam my palm in her stomach. I jump away and stare as she turns and glare at me. She comes at me with a scissor kick. I block it and slam her down on the ground. She yelps at the pain on her back. I stand up and back up waiting for her to charge at me again. She doesn't charge again she stands up and bows at me. I look at every member that I could in the eye.

"If any of you have a problem with my decision speak now or forever hold your peace" No one speaks up I nod and yell "You are dismissed" They all filter out. I finally let my charka depletion take over me and I fall to my knees. I breathe hard and try to push myself up only to be pulled up by father.

"I'm sorry for being weak" I whisper. He looks surprised when I said the words. He just shakes his head and chuckles at me.

"Hinata you are stronger than I am" I smile before slumping in his arms falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Done again this isn't 1,000 it only in the 900 but oh well any way hope you enjoyed now last 4 days**


	19. coma

**4 days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_Hinata you are stronger than I am" I smile before slumping in his arms falling into a fitful sleep._

* * *

_**Four weeks later**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

It's been a tiring four weeks. I had to handle and disruption with the family, and training was occupying my schedule. I barely got out of the estate but when my father forced me to because I was over working myself I didn't expect to find myself watching Naruto sit at a waterfall. He was soaked and he was shivering. I felt guilt swell in my chest I did this to this man. I walk towards him but when he turns around I stop walking. His eyes widen before he narrows them.

"Yes?" Malice drips from his word. I flinch before continuing to walk towards him. He glares hard at me but I continue to walk towards him. When I reach him I put my hand on his head indicating that I was checking his temperature. He growls softly but makes no move to move my hand. He just sits and glares at me with so much hate. I shiver at the look but continue to check his temperature. He was hot boiling hot. I jump back in pain as I can tell that he was in a very bad sickness.

"Naruto you need to come with me" I say. He looks at me before shaking his head.

"No" He says firmly.

"Naruto you're sick" I plead. He scoffs at me before turning back to the waterfall.

"You just want me back because of the guilt of making me cry well I don't need your pity" He sneers. I puff out my cheeks and grab his ear. He yelps and turns to me with a irritated look.

"You will listen to me you need to be checked you are sick- wait how long have you been out her?" I ask.

"Since I left your room in the hospital" He states. I glare at him and stand up to my full height. Naruto looks at me in confusion

"You idiot! I can't believe you have you lost your mind?! You know what god bye you are on your own" I turn in my anger and stomp away to leave. I fill a strong hand grab my wrist and I'm pulled into a warm embrace. A hot head is placed in the crook of my neck. A tingle goes down my spine and I flinch.

"Hinata don't leave me please" He slurs his words as if he was drunk. It was the sickness talking not him. I feel him slump against me. I brace myself under his weight. I gasp at how much he really weights finally lands on me. I fall to the ground with him on top of me. When I was out of my daze I flush red Naruto was between my breasts and was snoring happily. I sigh and push myself up with Naruto following. I drag him to the hospital. When the nurse spots him she immediately yell for assistant. Naruto is ripped from my grasp and I'm forced out to the waiting room. I wait in there and practically go insane with what the results will be.

"Hinata hyuga what are you to Naruto?" The doctor asks.

"A friend" I say. They nod and look at me with a worried look.

"Naruto is in a coma. He hasn't ate for four weeks, and we gave him a 20% of living" The doctor informs me. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the on slat of tears and sobs. I bite my lip and look at the doctor before asking.

"Can I see him?" He nods and I slip past him into Naruto room. He looks like he is just sleeping. I brush his spiky hair to the side and I know my answer to Neji's question. I love him. I love him more than the world itself. I rub my arm in a show of guilt. I rush out the room rushing to my room. I go to my study and lock the door. I grab a book that open the bookcase and shows a secret room. I walk in and slump down one the walls. I let the tears trail down my face. The sobs echo around the empty room. I slowly fall asleep into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_**Dream**_

_I was walking to me and Naruto's house when I arrive I hear weird sounds. I walk towards it and I force the vomit back as I see Naruto and Sakura playing in bed. I run out the house and stand at the top of a hill or cliff I watch as the water slams against the cliff. A sad smile makes its way to my face I take step after step and jump into the water. As I'm falling my tears are pulled up in the sky. I hear Naruto scream my name before he launches his body over the cliff. When he reaches me he wraps his arms around me and flips us to where he is on the bottom. _

"_I'm sorry hime" He then kisses my lips with sadness. We then crash into the water. I resurface and notice that Naruto didn't I see he is on a piece of land. I wade over to him and he wasn't breathing. I put my hand on his pulse he didn't have one. I bang on his chest and scream his name. Then a dark voice whispers in my ear to kill myself I pull out a kunai and cut my wrists. I smile at Naruto as I slowly ebb my life away_

_**Dream end**_

* * *

I wake up screaming in terror. My scream isn't heard because the room was sound proof I push myself up and stumble to the door. I open it and see my father with a grave look

"Yes father?" I ask.

"Hinata you're going to have to marry the prince of the clan Inazuma"

* * *

**Done for the night so good night.**


	20. Marriage

**3 days till Christmas**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_Hinata you're going to have to marry the prince of the clan __Inazuma"_

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I stand shelled shock at his statement. I can see that he was fighting with his emotions. I only nod at him he can see that I was already in distress so he leaves. I stare at my door before grabbing a vase and throwing it letting it shatter. I feel tears prick my eyes and I force them back. Tears will not help me in this situation. I sit down at my desk and busy myself with the documents on my desk. Since I have been here dad has stepped down and took his position as council. It's just been me taking care of the family like a real leader. I finish up the rest of the document's and walk out of my study. I walk through the halls with no place in mind. My feet lead me to the dojo where I sit and meditate. I was so happy to do this because I usually have no time with all of the paperwork.

"Hinata what are you doing?" I hear Neji ask me.

"Meditating" I reply he seems to stand there before joining me in meditating with me. I sort everything and try to find a way to weasel out of the engagement but I can't find one. I give out a growl of frustration there was no way I was going to be able to leave the engagement. I stand up and notice that Neji was looking at me with worried eyes. I turn to him and see a outlet of my anger.

"Let's spar Neji-niisan" I say. I hope he doesn't hear my undertone of. He looks at me with a mild confusion before nodding his head. I get in my gentle fist stance he gets in his regular stance. He charges first. I lean back and let his palm hit where my face just was. I see the opening and twist his arm. He gives a grunt of pain before jumping away. I get back in my original and let him charge again. He tries 64 palms on me I dodge each palm with no struggle. I can see that I was faster than Neji and that was a good advantage. On the last palm I grab his hand and flip him over my shoulder. He lands with a thud and I take no time to put my enchanted palm near his neck.

His eyes widen and he moves his hands to block my hit. I stop short of hitting him. I pull back and look at Neji before putting my hand out to help him up. He allows me to help him up. I smile and say.

"You are weak get stronger" I tease. He chuckles and nods before walking away. I walk to my room and lay down in my bed tired of fighting my emotions. I let out the teas and frustration that has built up inside me.

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

'_Where am I?'_ I think. I was walking in a black void for so long that I believe that I have past my village. It's too dark to determine where exactly I am I sigh and think maybe I'm dead. I haven't eaten for four weeks and that enough could kill me. I growl at my stupid heartbreak. I shake my head and understand that I brought this on myself for messing with her emotions. If I am dead I deserve it.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

It' been two days and I'm already being fitted for a wedding dress. Once I told Ino she told all the girls and they rushed me to a bridal store. I curse my type of friends. I was pulled aside by Sakura and I still hate what she said to me.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hinata can we talk?" she asks. I of course nod and follow her to a section in the bridal store. She was quiet for a longtime before speaking what was on her mind._

"_Hinata I would appreciate it if you stop trying to steal Naruto away from me" She says. I was at lost for words I then feel anger surge up from my stomach._

"_I'm not trying to steal him I'm sorry that I'm a better match for him" I hiss. She recoils back but I don't give her anytime I walk briskly away._

_**Flash back end**_

* * *

She has been quiet since then and I haven't gave a care. She tries to make me stay away from Naruto and now that I think about I should stay away from him. HE is in a coma because of me. My not caring mode fly's away in to space. I feel guilt over flood me. I come out with another dress and they all smile before nodding. I walk back in the back and take it off. They all insist that they pay and not me. I guess you can say they felt they needed to. As were walking out I see Sakura staring at me with venom and malice in her gaze. I muster up my courage and send her a famous hyuga glare. She immediately and turns around. I laugh before walking out the store. When I arrive at the estate I'm told to get in a formal kimono. I do as told and I'm then escorted to the meeting room. When I walk in I see a man who was handsome but not as handsome as Naruto standing in the middle of the room.

He had long jet black hair, sun kissed skin, silver eyes and a muscular body. He smiles his pearly white teeth at me and sticks a hand out.

"Hello Hinata my name is Tsaun you're soon to be husband.

* * *

**Done where is Naruto? Is he going to wake up before Hinata's wedding if he does will her stop it I don't know so read on :p**


	21. I do!

**2 day till Christmas. **

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_Hello Hinata my name is Tsaun you're soon to be husband"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I learned from the voices from outside the black void that it's been a whole month since I've been in here. I also found out that I'm in a coma from not eating. It was a happy moment for me to know I wasn't dead. I guess you can say that I saw it as a way to still be with hime. I tried pushing out of the void but I can't. So I take that as a sign that it wasn't time to get up yet. Today I got just the person I was thinking about.

"_Hey Naruto, I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear-"_

_More like the first _

"_-and I don't blame you. I rejected your feelings, broke you, made you almost kill yourself and now you're here" _I hear her sniffle in sadness indicating that she was crying.

_It wasn't your fault you rejected me hime. It was sakura's._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto I have to confess something. I was there when you admitted your feelings to Hinata I had to do something-"_

_What are you talking about?_

"_-I used an ancient justu to mix up Hinata's mind about her feelings-"_

_What!? This is lower than low Sakura_

"_-I just couldn't lose you Naruto. I just couldn't-"She breaks down into sobs. I feel a weight be placed on my chest._

"_-you're all I got now Naruto so I couldn't let you just leave me" She stays and sobs some more before getting up and leaving my room. _

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

"_\- I wish I could take it back. But I guess karma has finally gotten to me. I'm forced to marry a man that I don't love. He's abusive-"_

_Marry? No love? Abusive?_

"_\- I don't fight back because I deserve each hit he lands on me. Each hit he lands on me I see your face and your sad expression. I'm getting married in two days. I hope you can hear me Naruto-"_

_I can hear you and when I wake up I'm going to stop this all_

"_\- I guess you can say I'm weak again since you've been in here the confidence you helped me build up has fallen down. I hope you don't hate me now-"_

_Never even when you rejected me._

"_-I-I want you to know that I love you and I still don't know why I rejected you. I hope you will wake up soon. Who am I kidding? I guess I expect you to come in my wedding with your determination in your eyes. Yea right-"_She gives a dry laugh.

"_-well I have to go and this wil be my last visit" _I hear her stand up and hear her sniffle again before the sound of the door closes. I have to get out of here now. I fight harder with the dark void I see light shining through and I fight harder. When I get to the light I see that I'm in front of the kyubbi cage. He looks dormant and bad condition.

"Kyubbi!"

"**Hmm Kit?"**

"Yes it's me!"

"**How are you alive?"**

"I don't know but what's the matter with you?"

"**Since you so dumbly sat and tried to kill yourself I was slowly dying too"**

"oh do you know a way out of here"

"**Yes you can leave by tapping in my powers to heal yourself"**

"Got it see ya Kyubbi"

"**See you later kit"**

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I arrive at the estate and walk to me and Tsaun's room. I walk in and I'm hit across the face. I give a yelp of pain. I look up and see that Tsaun was looking mad. He circles me and pulls me up by my hair I give a whimper of pain. He looks at me before punching me in the stomach.

"What have I told you about leaving me to go see that trash?!" I just curl up in a ball and wait for him to blow over. When he does he storms out of the room. I stumble to our bathroom. I look at the bruises on my face and place make-up over it. I've got used to it. Tears stream down my face and a lot out the sobs of sadness out.

* * *

_**2 days later**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

Maids swarmed me doing my hair and makeup. They then pull my dress on I sigh and give no recognition that I was aware of my surrounds. They all work on me and when they are done I'm left alone in my room. I try not to cry because I know that will only make the make-up drip. I look in the mirror and see that the bruises on my shoulder was gone. I look at the mirror disgusted with the person in side. I was still berating myself when I see my father appear in behind me.

"I'm sorry you have to do this" He whispers.

"its fine father I understand that if I didn't do this that that Inuzuma would have declare war on us" I force the smile. He nods before signaling that it was time. I put my arm around his and wall down to the alter. All the hyuga's cheered and Tsaun had a bright smile. When I reach the alter Father Hand s me to Tsaun and takes his seat. The preacher started to speak and when he asks.

"Does anyone object?" The whole building shakes the doors fly out and a figure walls through them.

"I do!"

* * *

**Done and do you hate Hinata now? Hmm I hope not.**


	22. ticking bomb

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**__  
'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_I do!"_

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I look at the figure in shock and excitement. Naruto stood with his clothes ruffled, His hair wild and his lip drawn back in a snarl. My heart pounds and I smile at my prince charming. I feel my legs go on their own according I run down the aisle and leap in Naruto's waiting arms. I feel Naruto grunt from the force of my run. Tears stream down my face messing up my makeup. His arms wrap around me and pulls me close. I sob in his chest crying how that I was sorry. As this touching moment is happening I hear a scream of rage. I turn and see Tsaun screaming at guards to seize me and Naruto.

"Hiashi what is the meaning of this?" Tsaun's father asks. My father only had his mouth hanging open. Naruto only seem to stand still. I look up at him and see that his eyes were bleeding red. He gives a mighty roar and all the chaos was stopped. His glare turns to Tsaun and he gives a low growl.

"Now tell me why have you been harming hime?" Malice drips from each word. Tsaun looks at him in shock and glares at me. His glare tells me _'you know the deal' _I shiver and think to the main reason why I didn't fight back.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Tsaun raises his hand and hits me on the face. After getting back up I turn to him and stalk to him ready to attack him. He smirks at me and the words that come out his mouth freezes my blood._

"_If you dare hit me my special guards will kill you whole family" His smirks gets bigger when he sees my scared expression._

"_T-That's impossible! My family is strong" I yell._

"_Oh really?" he taunts "will they be strong half asleep. Because that what they will be" I know that was a hyuga's weak spot. If you drink, don't sleep or are half asleep your __Byakugan is useless. I shiver and try to tell myself that he was lying bit the glint in his eyes told me otherwise. I slowly nod my head and let him beat me._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

I look at Tsaun and narrow my eyes. Rage filling my belly from allowing him to hit me. I was dumb to revert to my old self.

"I have no idea what you speak about" His voice feigning confusion. Naruto raises one of his blonde eyebrows and looks down to me.

"Hinata does he hit you?" He asks. _'Tell him no and spare Tsaun or tell him yes so the bastard can get what's coming for him? When have I've been this cruel?'_

"y-yes he has Naruto" I say. I feel guilt swell in my stomach but push it down. Naruto's arms around me let go and he starts to walk towards the shaking Tsaun. I reach out and grab Naruto's hand and shake my head 'no'. He gives me a 'you're kidding?!' look. I only smile and shake my head. I look at the crowd and see different looks. Anger, Confusion joy and sadness. I grimace and turn to Naruto and saying.

"Take me home" He nods and picks me up. He walks out the still open doors and he walks me to his house. I let myself fall on his chest on the way home. I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Dream**_

_I was walking in a dark void and I could see a speck of light. As I walk towards it got bigger and bigger. When I walk in it I see it's a damp cell there was a human behind it but they were turned so I couldn't get a good look. I walk closer to the cell and grab the bars._

"_Hello?" I call out. They don't move a muscle and stay still. I look around the cell and see that on a wall was a picture of my family. Their eyes were cut out and their smiling mouths were scribbled out with red marker. I look around and notice that nothing was in there except the picture and the person. _

"_Excuse me?" I call out again. This time they turn around and I'm shocked: it's me. She had red tinted eyes, her clothes were short my stomach showing, She had an evil smile on her face and a long cut going down her arm. I quickly back away from the cell and stare in fear of what I was seeing. _

"_What's the matter Hinata scared of your own self?" She sneers. _

"_You're not me!" I yell. _

_She nods "yes I'm not you" _

"_T-then what are you?" I ask._

"_I'm the dark side of you not you but another version" She smiles. _

"_H-how did you get here?" I stutter._

_She laughs. "I have always been here everyone has a dark side. Yours is just building"_

"_Building?" I echo._

"_Yes you remember that flood of hate and rage that appeared in you that one day you murdered all those men?" I numbly nod at her question "that wasn't you"_

"_How wasn't that me? I chopped down those men like small trees. I had the blood and the faces of my victims so how was that not me?" I ask._

"_Those feelings were not yours but mine" She explains "I push a piece of my darkness into your soul allowing it to make you go into a bloodlust rage"_

"_T-That's not possible! It's not!" I scream._

"_Oh darling but it is" She sneers. I continue to shake my head and cry out that it wasn't possible till the room started to fade and my body starts to wake up._

_**Dream end**_

* * *

"Ta!..Nata!..Hinata!" I hear a familiar voice yell. I open my eyes and see Naruto and Tsunade standing over me. I mentally tell myself that I was in the hospital. They were looking concerned and I didn't know why.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asks. I slowly nod my head and raise an eyebrow at their scared faces.

"What's the matter with you guys?" I ask.

"Hinata there is something I have to tell you" Tsunade says. I nod indicating for her to continue. She does with a somber note "Hinata there is a dark hole in your soul and heart and its spreading"

"W-What does that mean?" I say, panic.

"It means there is a dark curse over you and once its finish it will turn you into a relentless killer. You will have no control on your body and you will have no recognition on anyone" She whispers. I feel panic rise up in my chest and I feel scared.

"H-How did this happen?" I ask.

"You have to think back when did you see this?" She forms hand signs and a black mist appear before disappearing. I think and gasp when I recall the mist.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking to our base camp, it was the beginning of the war when I felt feelings, when a man launches himself in front of me. He glares at me with a snarl set firm on his face. _

"_You killed my son!" he shouts. I feel a twinge of guilt inside of me and look at the man with a blank face to hide it._

"_Your son was fighting for the wrong side" I say. I try my best to seem careless but the guilt was welling. The man snarls and makes hand signs suddenly a black mist appears. It floats over me and I fall crumple to the ground. I wake up later on being told that one of ninja's found him and killed him for attacking me. That was the start of my uncaring days._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

"t-then how was I able to be myself after I had kill all those men?" I ask.

"Since he died it was easier for me to suppress it. It seems that an event triggered it when did you start feeling different?" Tsunade.

"I believe it was when I found Naruto I felt guilty for his coma" I whisper. I watch as Naruto grimaces.

"Hinata this isn't good" Tsunade states.

"h-how bad do you think it is?"

"You're a ticking bomb Hinata"

* * *

**Done sorry for the late update but oh well**


	23. visions

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

'**_dark hinata'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_You're a ticking bomb Hinata"_

* * *

_**Regular P.O.V**_

The room was eerie quiet Hinata look on the verge of breaking down, Naruto look lost and anger at the same time and Tsunade had a somber look. Tsunade places a hand on Hinata's shoulder causing the younger lady to jump. She looks up at Tsunade with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Hinata we will need to lock you up so you can't harm anyone" Tsunade says with a sad tone. Hinata gives no indication that she was going to resist the decision. Naruto did instead he immediately was in front of Hinata with a 'not gonna happen' face. Tsunade sighs and looks at Naruto with a knowing look.

"Naruto unless you have another way then move" She says in a commanding tone.

"I do she will stay with me" Naruto announces.

"She will try to kill you when she blows" Tsunade says in a cool tone. Naruto just gives a pointed glare at Tsunade and she knew that he wasn't about to give Hinata up too easy. Tsunade gives a sad smile at the young couple that would soon be broken. She gives Naruto a curt nod and walks out the room. When the door closes the quiet seems to suffocate both occupants. So many words to be said but the feeling of dread drowning them out. Naruto finally makes the next move he wraps his strong arms around Hinata and she falls in his chest sobbing. Hinata grips Naruto's jacket and shakes violently. Naruto whispers sweet nothings into her ear. She falls asleep in his chest and he smiles sadly at her.

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I wish I could take it all away all the pain, all the worry, and all the darkness. Hinata was a sweet girl even though she was growing cold. She was still a sweet girl. I look at her she had red eyes. The one thing that caught my eyes was that she was gripping my jacket as if I was her life line. I cradle her and stand up. I walk to the window and open it. It was knack I picked up from pervy-sage. I launch myself through the window and I push charka to cushion my fall. I run towards our home and when I arrive I walk towards my room. I lay her down in my bed and smile at her. I take off my jacket and shirt before crawling into the bed. I feel her shift closer to me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. I nuzzle my nose into her neck. I fall asleep with her scent on my senses.

* * *

_**Waking up**_

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I wake up in a warm bed. The smell was a smell of man. It had the musky scent mixed with a smell of ramen. I slowly bring my head up and almost yelp when I see that Naruto was in front of me. His arms were wrapped around my waist while his head was in the crook of my neck. He was shirtless again and I was close to fainting. I try to pull away but he had a death grip. I accomplished turning around I blush at the sexy looking Naruto. I let my eyes travel down and I finally got to analyze Naruto's stomach. His abs were defined and connected together smoothly, they dip in a v shape, hair trails down the abs towards his pants and is cut off, his stomach was lean and chiseled. He looks like a god damn statue. I freeze and think over the last words I just thought. I blush and look at his face. His whisker marks were a main thing that brought his sexiness to action they would make him look like a wild animal yet tamed at the same time, His lips were a soft pink, his hair was unruly yet it looks soft. I feel my body quiver in the want to trace his body.

I let my body do the talking. I raise a finger and start at his whiskers. I marvel at how soft they are and giggle at the soft purr I hear Naruto release. I move on to his lips I press my finger lightly to them and I'm once again shocked at how soft they are. Naruto then gives a soft hum. My finger travels down to his abs and I trace each one like it was glass. They were rock hard. I smile and move back up. I run my hand through his hair and nod when I feel that it was indeed soft. My lips itch to unite with his. I refrain for a bit before I just give up. I lean up and quickly peck his lips. I see he just makes a face. I feel the urge one more time and this time I go with no hesitation. I place my lips softly on his and almost squeal in delight. I let my hands tangle themselves in his hair. It's kind of weird for me to sit here and kiss a sleeping Naruto but an awake Naruto was too hard to kiss. His sky blue eyes penetrate my soul if it was possible. I pull away and start to berate myself for doing this. I don't know where this burning desire came from but it was here to stay. I lean away to lay back down when I feel something pull me to Naruto. I look at Naruto and I'm shocked to see his eyes open. I give a small yelp and try to get away from him. A smirk was set firm on his face Naruto leans down and whispers in my ear.

"My turn" He then pulls back and smashes his lips to mine. He ferociously kisses me and leaves me gasping. When he pulls back I give a whimper and crawl away. In front of me was the dark me. The room slowly shapes into the cell.

'_**What's the matter hinata?' **_she asks with a distorted Naruto voice I shudder.

"H-how are you able to do this?"

'_**hmm this oh I can make visions and make them real' she giggles. **_I glare at her and growl.

"Stop playing with my mind and leave me alone"

'_**no can do I was made to someday take over you and I will not lose my chance'**_

'If you don't stop I will kill myself which will also kill you" I threaten. She gives me a 'you're lying look' I just stare at her and she shrugs her shoulders.

'_**I'll stop the visions but I will never stop trying to take over you' **_with that she disappears and I fall into reality.

* * *

**Done well have a happy new year 2015 this year will be fun well see ya.**


	24. War

**Extra sorry for this late update. School has been stressful and I haven't had the time. I thank god for the weekends I can write for you guys. Anyway, let's begin.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

'**_Dark Hinata'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

'_I'll stop the visions but I will never stop trying to take over you' with that she disappears and I fall into reality._

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I jerk awake with sweat pouring down my face. My clothes were soaked. I quickly evaluate the room and confirm that it is the room in my dream. I notice that Naruto was indeed beside me. I narrow my eyes and get into my gentle fist stance. I cock my hand back and infuse it with Charka. As I let my palm go soaring towards Naruto his eyes pop open. He takes one look at me. I see as his eyes finally understand I'm about to attack. He flips out of the bed and crouches near the window. My palm hits the bed. It tears through the mattress like it was air. It swing my eyes to the crouched figure and narrow my eyes.

"You said you would stop the visions" I growl. Naruto cocks his head in confusion.

"What visions?" He asks.

"Don't play innocent!" I bark. I push myself off the bed and propel threw the air. As I approach his face I swing my leg ready to smash his face. He ducks and grabs my leg. He slams me into the ground. I yelp at the force. Naruto takes no time to pin me. HE stares at me with fear, worry and anger. The anger was the brightest in his eyes.

"What the Hell is your problem?!" He yells. He face was close to mine. His lips were drawn back in a snarl.

"Why?" I whisper, broken.

"Huh?" He tilts his head and the worry pushes forward.

"Why do you torture me so? I just want to live a normal life. You are trying to kill me. If you are leave Naruto out of this" I whisper broken. Naruto tilts his head and understanding comes to his eyes.

"Hinata I'm not your darkness" He says.

"STOP LYING!" I scream. My heart throb painfully in my chest. I feel something isn't right. I look him in the yes. A test then pops in my head.

"If you're the really Naruto answer me this" I state. He nods a affirmative "on the day when I was bullied what did you do?" I ask.

"I saved you" He states.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Deep in the forest on a rainy day a 9 year old Hinata sits crying on the ground. Her hair was short only coming to the end of her head. He hands were bruised and bloody along with the rest of her body. She had just got done with another training session with her sister. _

'_Pathetic can't defeat your sister'_

_Hinata flinches at the voice that echoes in her head. Her father's voice. The voice of scorn, hate, and disappointment. She punches the ground and gave a scream of pain and sadness. She knew no one would hear her and if they did they wouldn't care. She stops sobbing when she hears a group approaching. She tilts her head back and spots a group of three boys. They seem to be just exploring. She sniffles and their gazes fall on her. Their once innocent face turn to one of disgust. _

"_What are you looking at?" A boy with red hair, spat. He leads the group to her. She fills the fear building up in her small body and shakes. The red head growls and grabs ahold of her hair. He yanks her up and brings her eye level. Hinata squirms and holds her hair in an attempt to subdue the pain. _

"_I asked you a question" He sneers. Hinata whimpers yet she holds her lips shut tight. The red lets a evil grin came on his face. He lifts his hand and slaps Hinata. She yelps and tears well up in her eyes. He cocks his hand back again this time he had a fist. She closes her eyes to wait for the pain. When she doesn't feel it she lets her eyes pop open. In the place of the red head stood a beautiful blonde. His eyes were a beautiful blue shade. Hinata watches as he beats all the boys down. When he finished he turns to her._

"_Are you okay?" His voice held concern. Hinata nods dumbly. The blonde gives a smirk before approaching her. He places his nose in the crook of her neck and sniffs. Hinata blushes a whole new level. _

"_We will met again Hinata"_

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

I turn to Naruto and smile. "Naruto" I whisper. He smile and nods. He stands up letting me go. I stand up and blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. He smiles and stands up he sticks his hand out to help me up. Once I'm up on my feet I rush to my room. A blush was bright on my face. Why did I run? Naruto was only in boxers. When I reach my room I hear a knock on the front door. I change direction and walk to the door. I open the door and see my father.

"Hinata may I come in?" He asks. I give a small nod. He walks in making his way to the couch in the den. Once he was seated I saw the frustrated look on his face.

"Father what is the matter?" He looks at me and gives a sigh. My father stands up and paces back and forth. His brows furrow in fear. As my father paces in comes Naruto with clothes. He sends me a confused look and pops and eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders in return.

"Ah you're here Naruto" My father says. I turn my head towards him and wait for his explanation.

"Father what worry's you?" I ask.

Father Sighs" the Inuzuma has declared war"

* * *

**Hope you liked now I have to get to my three other stories.**


	25. I love you!

**Hey so so very sorry I'm late. I hope you can forgive me ^.^ anyway hope you enjoy. **

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

'**Kyubbi speaking' **

'**_Dark Hinata'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

_Father Sighs" the Inuzuma has declared war"_

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

"W-war?" I whisper. My father numbly nods her head. I stare at Naruto with shock and fear. Naruto looks neutral yet his eyes spoke different things. Anger, fear, sadness, determination were all inside his eyes.

"How much time do we have?" Naruto asks.

"Two weeks" My father answers. I falter and my knees give out and I tumble to the ground. Naruto gives a startled yelp and catches me. He picks me up bridal style and walks to the couch. He places me down and stands up. He turns and paces in his living room.

"So that means that we will be plunged back in a war?" He asks.

I feel myself be sucked inside my body. When I can see again I 'm not in the living room. I'm inside a dirty cell. I grab the bars and shout with rage that has never been inside me before. I kick the bars and claw with hatred. I soon understand that I'm inside the cage that my other side resides. This finally calm down and look out the peek hole that is on a wall. I gasp as I see the real world. Right now the other me is speaking to Naruto and my father.

"_**No"**_ she says. She slowly lifts her head and I can see her reflection in Naruto's eyes. She has a sick twisted look on her face. I cringe at the way she looks so much like me minus the blank eyes and sick smile.

"_**I got it"**_ I knew what she meant and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. She was going to kill all of the people in Inuzuma. I start hitting the wall as I see Naruto tackle her and scream that he wants me back.

"_**Fine but soon she will be gone and all that will be left is me" **_She snarls. I feel a sucking motion on my body. The darkness is back and I can't see. I feel my arms and legs go into a position that I was not in. Once my body was placed in a position I felt whole. I open my eyes and blink at the bright light. Naruto and my father stares at me with confusion. I sigh and sit up my head throbs with pain and I wince.

"Hinata who was that?" Her father asks.

"My other side" I whisper with sadness laced in my voice.

"Other side" Father Echoes.

"Yes during the war a justu was placed on me that was to bring out my dark side. It was half complete so I became a monster in certain instances. Half me and half her. She will soon come out with my consent or not. I don't know when but she will and by the looks of it she's getting stronger. I didn't know she was there until tomorrow." I pause and place my head in my hands.

"So that mean she could still be growing to an extent that I don't know. So yes in a sense she is the other side of me." I finish. My father stares at me with anger and fear. Naruto has a dark look on his face.

"She is caged inside me slowly those bars a weakening and I know where I'll be when she takes over. I will be in that same cell and she will be on the outside. I will be locked up like a caged monster." I whisper. No one dares to speak in fear of saying something wrong. I sigh and lift my head from my hands. I feel the burn of unshed tears in my eyes.

"Father we need to start training our people to the Inuzuma ways" I say. My position as head was slowly coming back to me. My father nods his head.

"Hinata are you coming back to lead the clan?" He asks quietly.

"No… no father I will have to do my own training" I say while looking away. I feel his smothering stare before he gets up to leave. I hear the door shut and Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hinata what do you mean own training?" He asks.

"I don't know" I admit. "I just down want to blow in my home and kill them all" I whisper. He nods and walks over to me. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Hinata I'm here for you will you let me in?" He asks. I feel the need to say yes, but the fear of loving him and then killing him will destroy me.

"I can't" I chock out. He recoils the hand that was coming to touch my face. I place my hands on my face and sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I cry. I hear him shuffle towards me. Two strong arms wrap around my waist and I'm eased into a chest. I cling on the fabric of his shirt.

"It's okay Hinata" He sooths. I shake my head and chock out.

"No if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in a coma, you wouldn't have to deal with me or-"I stop when his hand is placed on mine.

"It's fine Hinata really" He leans in and places my forehead on his. His breath reeks of ramen, his hair tickled my nose and his lips were and inch away from mine. His blue eyes bore in to mine. I feel the quiver of his lips. He moves closer to kiss me. I panic I push him away from me and stand up. He barrels on the ground and looks at me with confusion and rejection.

"I'm sorry Naruto I love you but I can't be with you" I say. He stares at me before standing up with his bangs in the way. I can tell that by the way he was standing he was trying not to yell at me.

"Why?" He asks.

"N-Naruto I could blow any moment and I can't stop it. I could kill you without no remorse." I say.

"What about me?" He asks. "Don't I get a say?" My mouth dries and I can't answer his question. He slowly brings his head up and stares at me. His blue eye were a deep blue.

"Don't I say if I want to take the risk or not? WHAT IF I WANT TO TAKE THE CAHNCE TO BE WITH YOU?!" He screams. I look at him with shock. He would take his chances at survival to be with me. Naruto slowly walks to me. He wraps his arms around me. He tilts my head back. "What if I tell you that I want you?" He whispers.

I don't talk he leans down further to kiss me. This time I lean forward too. Our lips meet and I gasp at the spark. Naruto lifts a hand and caress my head. He licks my lips asking for entrance and I allow him. When he enters I gasp at the experience. He laps at my nick and crannies. When he pulls back his eyes sparkled. I smile lightly before doubling over in pain. I fall to the ground and glance up at Naruto. He was frantic and starts screaming. The last thing I hear is.

"Hinata I love you please don't leave me!"

* * *

**Done and dramatic much.**


	26. more darkness?

**Hey guys so I have been neglecting you lately and I'm sorry! It's just I have new obstacles in my life now. Fnaf 3 just came out, I found out toontown is back online though not in the best shape… wattpad, School, and I have three ongoing stories up here. Sorry for whining but it's stressful with all this stuff. Anyway I want to make room for you guys so I'll try to update more often anyway let's go!**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

_**'Labels'**_

'**Kyubbi speaking'**

'_**Dark Hinata'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

_"Hinata I love you please don't leave me!"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I panic as I see my mate fall on the ground in pain. Her eyes were slowly closing. I quickly pick her up and run to the hospital. She was limply laying in my arms with a blank look. I run faster when her heat slowly starts leaving her body. When I burst through the hospital doors every pairs of eyes were on me.

"Help me please!" I cry. They immediately go in action. Two male nurse come towards me to help Hinata. I growl low and my eyes flash red.

"Female nurses please" I say through gritted teeth. They stare at me weirdly before running to grab females. Once the females arrived I handed Hinata over with some hesitation. Once she was handed over the put her on a stretcher and raced down the hallway. I didn't try to follow them I know the drill at the hospital. I sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room and pulled at my hair. Tears were building up in my eyes and the burn was just enough to make me blink in pain. I watch the doors like a hawk waiting for them to open presenting my blue angel. I waited and waited with no avail she didn't come out so I presumed the worst. She was dead.

The pain in my heart was beating like a drum I was silently trying not to cry. It was when the doors open I was ready for what they had to say.

"Naruto, she's fine" Tsunade says.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask in fear.

"She has something else inside her it was a backup plan if the darkness didn't contain her it would. So in other words if Hinata turns the darkness to good she will die" Tsunade explains. My world froze and I tried to not scream at my baa-chan.

"What exactly is it?" I ask.

"It's like her darkness yet deadlier with her darkness she would have been caged not dead but in a sense dead this. This thing will actually kill her. It will start by slowly tearing her soul into pieces" Tsunade explains, gravely. I recoil and shake my head. "But there is a way for her to stop it"

"How?!" I yell.

"Calm down all she has to so is team up with her darkness and fight the other darkness" She says. I slowly smile as for I know what to do. I walk to Hinata's room and swing open her door. I find her watching the birds outside the window she was in no pain what I could see. When I walked in her head immediately snaps towards me and she smiles gently. I see that it's only a fake one she must be guilty for what happened at the house.

"Stop faking" I snap at her. She looks at me before letting the fake smile tumble off her face. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. I shake my head and walk to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and let her sob in my chest. She grips my shoulders. Once she finishes she slowly pulls back and stares in my eyes her tears still sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hinata do you know what happened to you?" She slowly nods her head.

"Yes another darkness" She whispers. I nod and smile at her.

"I know how to help you" I chirp.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I let the shock register before my face broke out in a real smile. I felt the need to hug Naruto.

"How?" I ask.

"You have to team up with your real darkness to fight the fake one" He says. My smile drops and the need quickly moved away from my body. I stare at him with dull eyes telling him what he just said was not going to happen. His happy vibe quickly turned to serious even protective.

"Hinata it will happen I have done it before. This fox that has been inside of me since I was infant it didn't just come and say hey lets be friends. I showed him that I was stronger than him and capable of his power that's how I became strong" He says. I nod and sigh looking back outside my heart knew that he meant the best but what if the best is the wrong path. What if the darkness took over as I try to combine with it? I stop fretting and slowly turn to Naruto.

"_I'm ready"_

* * *

**I know its shorter than usual but hey it's here and its getting good I hope... Anyway bye!**


	27. Begin

**Hey so I'm back early just for you guys frankly I guess you can say I miss writing for you guys! I love you so yea…Enough with sappy stuff let the action begin!**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

_**'Labels'**_

'**Kyubbi speaking'**

'_**Dark Hinata'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

"_I'm ready"_

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I watch as his smile returns and he walks to me. He kneels before me. His hand slowly caresses my cheek. I slowly lean into his soft touch. I didn't forget that kiss we shared I fully know what he feels about me. He runs his thumb soft over my cheek I could tell eve with the confident look he still was nervous. Nervous I would die? Nervous I couldn't do it? I couldn't tell. His sapphire eyes sparkle like a diamond. I grab his hand and plant a small kiss on his palm. If this is our last encounter let it be a good one. His eyes soften and he stands slowly he pulls his hand from my grasp. He leans down softly pressing his body on mine to inform me he wants me to lay down. I slowly slid back to the bed.

He straddles my hips with his muscular legs. His hands are on the side of my head. He lowers his face and lays a kiss on my lips. It was a soft sweet kiss like before. When he pulls back he licks his lips as if looking at his favorite bowl of ramen. His eyes flash red before he dives for my lips. He presses his lips to mine as if he was starved. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. He pushes his tongue in my mouth. He was letting one hand roam as the other held him from crushing me with his big frame.

When he pulls back I see passion and love for me in his eyes. He slowly sits up and pulls me with him. He places me in his lap. Naruto wraps his arms around me and places his face in my neck. His hot breath brushing my ear.

"Come back to me safe Hinata/mate" Two voices came out when he spoke my name. I nod in his shoulder before detangling us. I smile at him to show reassure him.

"I will" I slowly lay down and hear him ruffle off my bed. I meditate like neji has shown me. I slowly drowned out all sounds but not before hearing.

"_I love you Hinata"_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I watch as she slowly goes into what looks like a coma. He body stills and I feel her chakra slowly still in her body. I know where she's going but I can't help but worry what if she dies? What if she can't do it? What if she is too late? Those were the three questions running around my head. I sigh and pull a chair up to her bed. I grab her soft hand and hold it up to my face taking in her scent.

'**She'll be fine pup' Kyubbi says.**

'How do you know?' I ask.

'**Because out mate is strong' He proudly, says.**

I nod my head as to agree with him. I sit and stare at her sleeping face. My smile pushes to the surface and I let it out.

"I know you can do it" I whisper.

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

_I arrive at the dark room and I'm shocked at what I see. The other me was being harassed by the fake one. It was saying things I couldn't hear from the distance I was at. I walk slowly to them making sure to keep out of sight when I arrive I can hear what is being said._

"_You're worthless" The fake one, I name __Kurai __Sneers.*_

"_**No I'm not!" **__Dark me, who I named __Hikari, screams._

"_You couldn't kill your other side because you love her too much" Kurai sneers again._

"_**Who are you to tell me what I can and what I can't do" **__Hikari growls. The other darkness simply laughs and shows images of all my faults only it shows Hikari. Hikari slowly recoils and tears leak from her eyes. I know what it was like to be that one who was weak. She was me so all the images are her too. Rage flows in my belly I leap from my hiding place slamming my fist into Kurai face. When I did the visions vanishes. Hikari pulls from the trance and stares at me in wonder. _

"_If you berate Hikari one more time you will perish" I growl low. Kurai stands up and I finally get a good look at him He's a version of father. Except his hair was snow white, His eyes were not the hyugga ones except a light blue, his body was buffer and he looks younger. I growl at the imposter and fly at him. I slam my palm into his chest and made him fly back. When he stands I see that he was indeed injured. He just looks and growls at me before disappearing. I sigh and turn to Hikari she was looking at me with a mixture of hate and happiness._

"_Come to beg me to stop hurting you?" She asks._

"_No I need your help" I say._

"_Ha like I'll help you" She laughs._

"_Fine then we will die together"_

* * *

**Worst ending ever I know but hey at least I updated!**


	28. Guess who!

Hey guys! I have been waiting the longest to say this! I am back! I hope your okay with that long hiatus! I will continue the story as soon as I can! So be prepared! NHXNL out!


	29. Temporary alliance

**God it's been so long! Ne? I'm sorry for taking so long to update but here I am! I hope you enjoy this. It may be short so hehe yeah Enjoy!**

'_**Thoughts' **_

**"Talking" **

_**"Flashback's" **_

_**'Labels' **_

**'Kyubbi speaking' **

_**'Dark Hinata' **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully **_

_"Fine then we will die together"_

* * *

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

I watch as Hikari face morphs in something similar to confusion and shock. She stares at me with her smothering black eyes. She finally scoffs.

"Whatever." She says, uncaringly. I nod and sit in a corner and watch her. She moves around the cell. Her stringy hair sometimes getting in her face. She seems to try to work out what I just told her even though she acted uncaringly to my words.

"What do you mean?" She finally asks. I quirk an eyebrow at her and she gives a growl. "I only want to know how you will meet your end." She covers up.

"You will meet my end too." I say, simply. She growls and glares at me through the bars.

"Answer me." She snarls. I don't flinch or show fear. If we are to team up then I don't need to fear her.

"That man is a back up plan to killing me." I answer. She freezes a bit as she hears my words. She tries to think of ways to answer by how her eyebrows pinch. She wrings her hands and start pacing the cell.

"If that is true then why are you here?" She asks, suspiciously.

"Because we need to team up to beat him." I reply. She gives a soft hum and sits in a corner of the cell. We sit in silence and I start thinking of what to do if she doesn't team up. 'I can't do anything...i'll just have to die.' I think, sadly. I will fail Naruto. My father. My clan. I am brought from my self pity party.

"I'll do it." She says, softly. I look at her in shock and happiness. "But you need to let me out this cell." She then adds. My eyes narrow slightly in response. I shake my head at her and look at the ground.

"You are just trying to get free and kill me." I say, softly and sigh. "Then you want to die." I say.

"If you die with me then it is worth it." She sneers. I knew it. I sigh and shake my head at her.

"Okay." I respond. She blinks and stares at me before blinking again.

"You aren't going to beg that I help you? Plead to be saved?" She asks, confuse. I shake my head at her and shrug my shoulders.

"You already said no so what is the point? We will die together and you get what you want." I murmur. She stares at me a little longer before standing up in her cell. She walks to the bars. She places a hand out towards me.

"Fine. I will do it but only because I refuse to die from a prick like him." She says, gruffly. I nod and stand. I reach out and hesitantly place my hand in hers. She violently jerks me to the bars and snarls in my face, breath foul. "But right after. I will kill you myself." She sneers at me. I only silently nod not portraying any of my emotions.

"Let's begin."

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I have sat beside her and caress her cheek. A door opening and closing gets my attention from her face. I look and see Hiashi, grim look in place.

"They are coming faster than we expected." He says, gruffly. His eyes go to Hinata and he gives a sad sigh. He looks at me and gives a hard stare. "They will come for her." He says. "You will need to protect her with your life." He says. I nod, determination flowing in my veins.

"Of course." I says, firmly. He nods and sits in a chair.

"Do you know when she will be out?" He asks, softly. I feel sympathy flow in me. This man has berated has daughter for years. Now when he tries to make-up for it she falls into...well this.

"I don't know sir, but she is strong and will pull through." I say, confidently. He only nods._ 'I hope so…'_


	30. Taken by the mad

**I am so sorry for the delay. But here is the story you all have waited or not waited for. I don't know! But here it is.**

_**'Thoughts'**_

**"Talking"**

_**"Flashback's"**_

_**'Labels'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_**Last time on in love with my bully**_

_"I don't know sir, but she is strong and will pull through." I say, confidently. He only nods. 'I hope so…'_

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

I watched over Hinata with a sweat sliding down my face as I prepare myself for the days to come. This Inazuma has been sends threats and such to let us know they were full content with raging war over something as trivial as a marriage. My gaze wanders down to Hinata.

"Oh hime please come back to us." I whisper and cup her cheek, rubbing my thumb across it. A sigh left my lips. All this time she has been my victim. It's a miracle that she has even gotten with me or thought about it for that matter. I sigh and blinks as a familiar masked man poofs in the room.

"Yo." Kakashi greets, giving his usual eye smile. I give a soft smile, it's been some time since I last saw my sensei or ex-sensei. I stand and walk to him, instead of shaking his hand I give him a big hug, making him grunt.

"Sensei you don't know how much seeing you helps me." I mumble, faintly. He hugs me back when he hears how softly I was speaking.

"What happened?" He mumbles, eye already going on to look at the sleeping Hinata. I faintly sigh and let him go, heading over to the bed and placing my hand on hers.

"She has an internal struggle that I can't help her with." I mumble, he walks over to her and places a hand on her forehead.

"What's the full story?" He asks, making me cringe. As I start to recall the story, admittedly guilty, when a soft tap on the door catches our attention. We look over to see the one and only Sakura Haruno, giving a faint smile at me, that I gladly return with a smothering glare.

"Hi Sensei." She greets, Kakashi only gave a wave, seeing the tension that was rising. He whips out his perverted book from thin air and becomes more interested in the content on the pages.

"Urm Naruto may I speak with you?" She asks, softly and almost faintly. I mentally growl but give her a dull nod. I follow her out to a empty hospital room, the smell of sanitaries assaulting my nose. She pushes her hair behind her ear in a sign of discomfort.

"I...I would like to apologize for how I acted." She mumbles, making me turn my nose up at her. I glower, brooding over how to answer her without hurting her. I take a deep breath, clearing away all of the hurtful words that could strike her in her heart.

"Sakura...What you did isn't something that I can easily forgive. You hurt me which I can deal with but Hime was also hurt by the thought of causing me pain that you did. I can't be that happy go lucky Naruto anymore who chased after you so they wouldn't see my real love." I mumble, shaking my head. The anger was clear in her eyes as I look into them. She stares at me, softly shaking before she brings her hand up and strikes me across the face.

"How could you lead me on like that?! All theses years I thought you cared about me!" She yells in my face, making me frown. _'I wanna know how you took what we were talking about before and turned it into a you situation.'_ I bitterly think. I reach out, as if I was going to caress her cheek, making her emerald eyes to grow happy. I cup her cheek and sigh.

"I don't like you in that way Sakura. You know that. You also now that you will never actually love e. If we were to get together all I would be here for is to replace him. If he returns then what are you going to do? Break up with me and go to him?" I say, sighing. I withdraw my hand and shake my head. "My hime needs me and truly loves me." I finish with a assertive tone in my voice, letting her know what ever fantasy she had was not going to happen.

Her mouth hangs open as she tries to say something, anything. I gently move her to the side so I could escape without her in harming me. My wish didn't come true as I hear a screech and a heavy fist hit into my head. I grunt in pain, vision blurring and mind jumbling up with how to get out. I turn around to face her, gritting my teeth as I watch her eyes dilate dangerously.

"WHY CAN'T I GET LOVE?!" She screams, advancing on me, I push myself and dodge her swing as it hit the wall, making it shake dangerously. She turns onto me like a corner animal and lunges. She meets air as I side step. She only had brute strength I had speed, strength. _'One hit in the right place could kill me.'_ I think, watching her, knowing she had the medical background to be able to place me in a point where I can't move. Her deranged look in her eyes told me many things and I knew this was a fight for my life. _'She's still my friend…'_

She lunges again, this time quicker. She dives low and taken out my legs, making me topple onto the grpound with a disgruntled groan. She scrambles up as quick as she can, face delighted.

"I won't let you go. He left me. I refuse to let you do the same." She lifts her fist and I soon find black as she gives a hit to my head.

_**Kakashi's P.O.V**_

_'Where are they?'_ I think, looking at the sleeping queen before I notice a purple light color was spreading from her neck and hands. I stand and observe her, gently touching the skin, immediately I get a violent jerk from her body, but not a sound is let out. I hum, and slowly pull up my headband. I take in her body with my eye and frown. _'A second force inside her?'_ I mentally think.

I walk out the room, in search for my old students. I look over as I feel a tremble. _'Sakura's power fist.'_ I immediately recognize. I softly sigh. _'She's been too weird as of lately and Naruto seemed uncomfortable around her.'_ I think before entering the room I was sure that Sakura's fist brutality was. I frown as I notice that it was completely empty. I call out Pakkun.

"Find Naruto." I command. He grunts at me before sniffing around he stops and points.

"He was here but this little bit of blood says that he was hit in the head and the only scent in here as well is your other student Sakura. I think it's fair to say that the pink head took him."


End file.
